Direction of Change
by Quills-messyhands
Summary: We all need mentors or parent figures. What happens when Harry gets his own? Starting at the Leaky Cauldron after Harry blew up his aunt in PoA. AU Harry with a heritage.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Sirius lovers, this AU is putting his character on the back burner. If you're reading for Sirius find another fanfic.**

**Updated: Thank you Julie for editing. She modest and concerned with her work as she is only a student. It better than it was and no ones perfect.**

* * *

><p>Minister Fudge had no clue what he unleashed by letting Harry stay in Diagon Alley. From Harry's prospective the minister was wrong that it was 3 weeks till the start of term. It was a whole 24 days until Sept. 1st. That fraction of a week might go unnoticed by adults, but would be made the most of by the teen.<p>

Harry's first day started off earlier than he planned. A mild nightmare and the excitement of the freedom propelled Harry out of bed. The lamps were turned up knowing his uncle would not spoil it. Harry seized the time to thoroughly check out room eleven.

The rooms polished oak furnishings were unique or unnatural as the Dursleys would call them. Most items in the wizarding world were wonderfully different. Harry delighted in that fact. The wardrobe was self-hanging with a laundry hamper like Hogwarts. There was a chest of drawers with a wizards security lock feature. A self-adjusting desk and chair that were truly comfortable. An expanding side table that hit Harry's hip the first time he got close to it. Harry could of lived without the talking mirror. Overall, he could not ask for anymore comforts.

Harry was determined to unpack and sort through all of his belongings. Two years of stuff that he avoided at Hogwarts and were removed from him at the Dursleys. The self-hanging wardrobe highlighted Dudley's mangy cast off. He noted that all of his robes were too short, surprised he had grown at all. His entire collection textbook (except Lockhart's) lined the desk. A mess of parchment notes were stacked to be sorted later. Inkwells, quills and nibs were found in corners of his trunk. A containerless collection of chocolate frog cards joined the miscellaneous section on the side table. Owl treats, Gryffindor pendants and Quidditch gloves were the last to be removed from the teen's school trunk.

Petunia Dursley was OCD in her required neatness. Harry chalked his mess up to childhood rebellion vowing that he would take a more active role in his stuff. He created a list of organizational items he'd look for in the alley. Smiling at his successful morning, Harry left to get breakfast.

The Leaky Cauldron's dining was simple but eye opening for Harry. Shop worker were coming and going from the floo. An assortment of country witches were make small talk of their day trips. Recently off-duty Aurors were getting a bite before they head to bed. Corners were filled with lively discussions on all sorts of wizarding journals. Thankfully, no one but Tom noticed Harry in the mix.

After his pancakes and sausage, Harry opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. He set off to Gringotts on the far end of the alley. People were rushing around with last minute preparations for the morning's opening. Cues were forming outside Flourish & Blotts and the apothecary. Harry found a fallen goblin in the mad rush on the last path before Gringotts. Wizards were not paying attention and repeatedly toppled the tiny goblin.

Harry using his quidditch reflexs removed the goblin from the traffic path. "Are you alright" he questions with an outstretched arm.

"We don't shake hands" stated the disgruntled goblin.

"My apologies," Harry stated as he bowed.

Never wanting to be indebted to any wizard the goblin declared he would take Harry to his account manager. The goblin had not missed the famous wizard who made way for his escape. Goblins never did anything for free or without being asked. If you wanted to know what a goblin could/would do for you get the book. Yes, they made a profit on that too. Many goblin services had yet to rebound from the last wizarding war. For the young had not been fully taught about the goblin nation. It was no wonder why there had been so many goblin wars… stupid wizards.

The goblin sidestepped his duty and honor knowing Mr. Potter would benefit from the arrangements of the Potter family. The goblins only loss would be the time to get him to his account manager. The goblin thought himself quite shrewd. Not aware that the Potter had a habit of befriending and blessing goblins.

Goblins may be many things, but they held tight to their principles. Harry just happened to find and help the one goblin that was rude even by goblin standards. The goblin had promptly taken Harry in the goblin's service entrance. The goblin would not waste any time on a wizard. Harry had to duck uncomfortably even with his tiny statured. He laid eyes on areas of the bank never intended for wizards. They passed the goblin's fraud department, a break room, but worse the records and profit counts area. The goblin should of know he was wreaking havoc on their own system.

Politely Harry missed all the rudeness and the short comings signals. He took it all in like he had done on his first trip to Diagon Alley. He liked seeing that there were more than stuffy tellers and cart drivers. And his innocent nature was noted by every mad goblin. A chair was conjured for him while he waited for his audience with his account manager. Goblin magic amazed Harry. Harry's escort fled the area and another goblin seemed to take his place and quietly stood by the teen's chair.

The wait felt like forever since Harry did not dare to take a book out to read. He knew of the goblin wars, but not of their customs. Offending the goblins was not something Harry wanted.

A bell dung and Harry was ushered into a large goblin office. The goblins bowed to each other and started communicating. Harry could only imagine he was listening to their native tongue. It alarmed him how irate the goblins seemed as their talk died. The office goblin made eye contact with Harry. Not knowing what else to do Harry bowed and waited.

"Greeting Heir Potter, I am Grinok member of the Ragnok family and the Potter account manager for generations. My apologies but I must ask what brought you to me."

Harry relayed his morning adventure much to the amusement of his account manager.

"Mr. Potter, you are young and don't know our ways. The goblin you helped refused to properly acknowledge the help. He showed unreasonable prejudice against one willing to befriend him. His penalty will be of his own making for your friendship would of bore blessing," lectured Grinok.

Harry paled, but let the goblin continue due to not knowing how to respond.

"Mr. Potter there are limits on what I can do for you without a legal guardian. You are limited to your trust and family possessions vaults. The other vaults and assets cannot be claimed until your majority. Here are your ledgers." The goblin placed 4 large tablets into Harry's hands.

Harry gasped as he looked at the figures. "I don't understand."

"Mr. Potter the wizarding world may not associate wealth with the Potter family, but it does not mean that you are not among the wealthiest. As a friend of your late grandfather, I recommend that you keep this to yourself."

"Of course," Harry mumbled as he tried to digest the information.

No investment or asset type existed that were not mentioned in the ledgers. Personal properties, investment properties, charitable properties holding like St. Mungos, stocks, bonds, venture capital, the list seemed endless.

Harry knew the Potters were a respected family, but he was overwhelmed. His fame and Malfoy made him understand why his family hid the wealth. His mind was spinning out of control, but he would still trade it all to be part of a family like the Wesleys.

"Mr. Potter, I do recommend that you take the heir ring so you can access your family's possessions. It would be unlike the Potters not to have left you more on your heritage."

"What do I need to do, sir?" Harry questioned.

"Mr. Potter, we find it rude to be called sir."

"Sorry"

"I understand your intention of respect and you are only a child." Grinok turned and spoke to another goblin. "Mr. Potter, he will be back soon with the Potters rings," stated the goblin attempting to smile. "I saw your father take his ring, your grandfather would be proud."

Harry smiled as a goblin carried in an ornate jeweled box. He guessed that it was goblin made as it reminded him of the sword of Gryffindor. The runes on the box looked like part of the artwork, and the inside was lined with midnight blue velvet. The box held three rings and a small silver knife. The center and largest ring was the Head's ring. Its crest contained an animal that Harry guessed was a Griffin. One of the rings was very feminine in nature and the other was the heir ring. The heirs ring was a simple P in a field of tiny scroll work.

The goblin instructed him to cut and place 3 drops of blood on the crest of the ring. Then tap the ring with his wand, if blood cleared place it on his non-wand forefinger.

Harry's nerves were eating at him. He fumbled the knife once, but thankful the knife's enchantment healed the unintended cut. The drops were placed and when the crest was tapped it started to change colors. After a few minutes the crest settled on a white field with burgundy details. Harry placed the ring on his forefinger and it sized to fit.

Grinok asked for the colors and recorded them. "Mr. Potter by the colors the House of Potter finds you pure of heart. Now sign in your house record book."

"Ink?" questioned Harry as he examined the family book.

"Mr. Potter that is a blood quill, this is one of the few things they are legal for, now sign."

Harry signed under his father. The book had called his father the gatherer of the hurt. The line by his grandfather only stated wise. Generations had gone through this process and he knew nothing of them. Harry felt the loss.

"The cart is ready to take you to your vaults," Grinok stated as he dismissed the teen.

"Hello Griphook" greeted Harry as he bowed before entering the bank cart.

Griphook was startled by the child who would have better manners than most grown wizards. He took the moment to bow before taking off to the depths of Gringotts. The cart whipped and turned about until reaching another platform. The other cart a was a type of manual push cart. Griphook mounted and stated, "You can't use magic in this area."

"Why," questioned Harry.

"Magic messes with the climate for the possessions vaults."

The cart went as slow as the first had been fast. There were a fraction of possession vaults compared to the others that they passed by the hundreds. Family or group names could be read from the cart. They had passed Gryffindor, Prince, Malfoy, Black and Dippen. And dozen others that Harry had not caught. At the end of the line was the Potter vault.

Harry followed Griphook as he instructed the use of the heir ring to open the vault. No blood was needed as the ring was already connected. A tap of the owners wand to prove the bearer is living. Magical signatures could not be forged. Griphook left a strange bell to call for a return cart.

"Mr. Potter, house elves are permitted in the vaults. The list of your elves should be on the wall by the door. If you have not called a cart one will pick you up before closing. Gringotts does not allow overnight stays," hollered Griphook as he left the area.

Harry was staring at a chamber that could compare to the size of Hogwart's great hall. The walls were a light stone unlike the rest of Gringotts underground. The air was dry but fresh. Harry could not find dust of any sort inside, strange for a vault that had not been touched in the last 12 years. The items closest to the door were random boxes of household goods. He smiled at baby toys and clothes. A dishpan was filled with simple white china. In the mix he found what he guessed was his father's broom.

Harry made it around to the far side of the grouping. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard it.

"Harry" was spoken barely above a whisper.

Time seemed to stand still while Harry found the source. Only a section of the portrait could be seen. Harry's eyes found his mother, heart felt smiles and tears were shared. Harry jumped when a mess of raven hair and an eye enter the view.

Harry's heart raced as he ran to the house elf chart. Nine elves were listed in three different groups. First was Dobby, then 7 with the family crest next to their names, and last an elf with a different crest.

Only trusting the one he knew Harry called "Dobby."

Harry was not sure who was more startled. Dobby face light up when he figured out who had called him.

"Harry Potter" the little elf danced with delight.

"Dobby, I haven't interrupted anything have I?" questioned the nervous teen.

"No, Dobby likes serving the great Harry Potter. How can Dobby help?"

"Dobby, can you get that portrait out?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course"

"Carefully"

"Dobby would never do anything to harm Harry Potters parents," stated the free house elf.

Harry looked in awe of the house elf magic. Things gently separated and moved as his parents' portrait was brought forward. Dobby stood it up next to the open area as Harry took a seat on the floor.

"Harry would you like Dobby to organize while you talk to your parents?"

Without thinking Harry said, "That would be nice Dobby, Thank you."

"Son, he can't, there are clothes in that mess."

"Dobby, free house elf," snorted the offend elf.

"Mum, Dad, I don't know what to say," spoke Harry as a mix of wild emotions over took him.

"Harry, we understand," sweetly spoken by Lily. "Why don't I start. We are an enchanted reflection of your parents personalities, but limited to the last time we were updated. That was right before we went into hiding. I'm sorry but we don't know what happened after that."

Harry nodded and told them the information that Hagrid told him a little over 2 years ago. It didn't seem right to see his mum cry in her wedding dress.

"Son, I think you understand what you mean ... meant to us. Would you mind telling me why you are here by yourself?" asked James attempting to be light hearted.

"I ran away after I blew up Aunt Marge," Harry said as he was now half ashamed.

"Harry, who is this Aunt Marge," questioned Lily.

"Vernon Dursley's sister"

"You have to visit Petunia?" cried Lily.

"No, I have to live with them."

Nothing was said while everyone collected themselves.

"Harry, what of Sirius?" James questioned.

"Sirius Black," James nodded at Harry's statement. "All I know is he's an escaped convict that killed 13 people and betrayed you."

James face burnt red as he muttered he didn't believe it.

"I'm changing topics," Lily stated. "Harry, we haven't even asked your age."

"Mum, I've just turned thirteen," Harry smiled.

Trying not to frown at his size Lily asked after his education. Harry enjoyed recounting his start in the wizarding world with Hagrid. Meeting the Wesleys and his first friend Ron, his sorting, the Halloween troll, and the rest of first year just rolled out.

Lily stopped him when he had stated that Dumbledore had not given him a reason as to why Voldemort was after him.

"Son, Dumbledore is trying to protect your innocents. It drives both of us nuts when someone withholds something that directly affects us. Understand that Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is best. But you need to know that there was a prophecy made before you were born that you could defeat him. That mad man has only ever cared for himself and power," stated James as Lily tried to keep her cool.

Lily lighten up at Dobby's attempt to care when he brought a plate full of sandwiches and a butterbeer. She laughed at her son's and the elf's antics as they both tried to be thoughtful of the other.

After having his fill of sandwiches, Harry launched into his second year. James shed light that it was not impossible to have a parseltounge in the family. They did have one or two in the family lines. James knew that Harry's adventures made for great stories, but the idea of what his son had already faced scared him. It was apparent that he was in need of some sort of parental figure.

Lily showed great empathy for Ginny's trials. Encouraging Harry to befriend the girl.

Laughter could not be contained as everyone enjoyed the story of Dobby's freedom. Dobby tried to apologize for everything. He needed reminding not to punish himself.

Lily glanced at her husband and said, "Jamie scheming. Out with it you know multiple heads are better than one."

"Right Lily, we need a plan. Now, where do we start?" stated James in true Marauder fashion.

Harry interrupted, "Can I take you with me?" He frowned at his mother's facial expression. "Why not?" Harry said using his green eyes for all they're worth.

"Oh, sweetheart, it isn't exactly a no. You need to commission a painting or two. Then they need to be connected to our magically. Keeping the master portrait here leaves more safety for the enchantments. You don't want to lose us." Lily explained.

"Can that be done now?" wondered the emotional teen.

"Dobby can do. Dobby can commission for the great Harry Potter," danced the little elf.

"You need to duplicate a picture you like of us." James pointed to a stack of albums Dobby had created.

It didn't take long for Harry to find pictures he liked of his parents. Lily's picture showed her in early pregnancy glow. James was of him trying to hold a serious face and failing. A snap of his fingers Dobby had created the needed duplicates.

James interrupted, "Dobby only quick, simple portraits, Harry can commission something nicer later."

Dobby popped away while Harry asked, "How is he going to pay?"

James laughed and Lily elbowed him until he answered, "Sorry, forgot you were brought up by Muggles. Dobby will just charge it back to your vault. If it's before 3 they should be done before close. The question is will there be time to get them connected today. Mmm.. Harry you're going to need an untraceable wand. The family wands are back two sections and to the right. Find the best fit for you."

Lily was shaking her head not sure if she liked the idea. She knew that generations of the Potters carried these wands to skirt the ministry's laws. It was just another pureblood prejudice rule on the books. It all came back to wishing her baby didn't have the need for such a wand.

Harry remembered Ollivandars and he hoped he would not ruin anything. The wands were carefully boxed and tagged. The quality of the cases was nicer than what Harry had seen in Ollivandars. Many of the wands Harry could just look at and know they were wrong. Near the center of the stacks Harry pulled out a lighter colored box. It's wand sparked blue and green for Harry. The feeling was different than his first wand. Holding this wand compared to the warmth of comfort and his other felt like strength.

After returning to his parents, Harry read the tag allowed, "11 inch, pear and braided unicorn hair obtained in Asia."

"Harry, that must have been one of the wands won in a wizards duel. Strange, but I'm glad that you found such a match," James responded. "You didn't grab a holster did you?"

"James, you did not tell him…" Lily continued to show her frustration. "He's never had anyone teach him..."

"Grab 2 of the black ones in the red draw back there," James was talking over his wife.

Harry slipped the holsters on and quietly took a seat on the floor. He listened in on his parents plan debate. Lily and James found different things important and both wanted to start in different places. James wanted to interrogate Harry for more information. Lily point blank refused, thinking that it would be rude. Lily wanted a health exam because it would save her from worrying. James went on about his hatred of hospital wings. Harry had started to take notes on their different points and his questions as they came up. This went on for most of the next hour.

Amusement filled James eyes as he nudged his wife. She finally looked Harry's way. "Oh"

"She always like that when she has a problem to solve," laughed James as he kissed his wife.

"Maybe I should start this time," commented Harry. Lily smiled at Harry's notes and nodded. Harry collected himself and launched off, "Dad, you're right, I'm not a big fan of hospitals, but I would rather not have an exam hanging over my head. I just don't know how to get one and I don't want anyone else getting the information."

"Son, should we be more concerned about your health?" James questioned.

"No, but mum was not far from the mark when she assumed I've been neglected."

"Harry, the goblins are discrete and offer a full array of medical treatments. Just make an appointment with Grinok. I do doubt that their bedside manners are any good," answered James.

"All right moving on… I agree with mom, but for different reasons on the interrogation." Harry blushed as he explained, "I don't like being the center of attention. Plus I would feel like I was in trouble."

James laughed at that one, saying, "we got time."

"Everything else you discussed, well I was lost. It did seem like some things were for the Dursleys or school," stated Harry.

Lily started, "We don't like where you ended up… But Dumbledore likely thought it was safest. He might not understand people, but he's one of the best when it comes to magic. He's done everything to protect you from the outside world. He missed that it was rotten on the inside. Things can be adjusted, it just the matter of finding the right balance for you." Lily ended holding back tears.

"OK Lily, I think you agree we need a plan for the Dursleys. It was impulsive of me to think we only had until school starts. Lils, I think there are a few ways to extend our limits."

"James save that for later. What's your thoughts on the extra trace magic they have on the Dursleys house? The trace shouldn't of picked up house elf magic." Lily commented. "I really don't like that Harry doesn't have a magical option to protect himself."

"Harry this isn't to give you freedom, but protection," James stated as he made sure his son understood. "If Harry's medical show neglect to the level of abuse the goblins will help. Anti-detection wards or something like that."

Lily changed topics and began, "Your father can think through his stomach at times. He wants to make sure you have access to food. That got him a little carried away with the idea of compartment trunks. And I don't like them on so many different levels."

"Lilyflower your big problem with them is your friend lost her virginity in one."

"Dad!" Harry hollered, "too much information." His face had already turned bright red.

"Lilykins, what about a stocked portable kitchen?"

Glaring at her husband, Lily agreed.

"Oh, Lily we're on to your favorite topic." James animatedly tried to draw his wife out of her mood. James continued, "the big thing is setting you up with a personal library."

"James there is nothing wrong with the Hogwarts library. And a library isn't everything."

"Then why did you borrow all those books from Remus?"

"The wait list," Lily mumbled. James was gesturing that the books were his that she had borrowed. "Oh, I see," she smirked. "Most people make it through Hogwarts without personal libraries."

"Potters have always had personal libraries. Harry, you can order one through the Diagon Alley library," James stated. "It just won't be personalized."

"Dad, surely with all of this stuff, there's one here somewhere."

"Don't you want your own?" questioned the willing father.

"No," expressed Harry. His mother had understood like all mothers should.

"Mine's right over there. I'm not sure you'll be able to use it. My father set it so that only I could access it. I'd get distracted easily from my school work. It did help. Harry, add talking to my father's portrait to the list of things we need to do."

Dobby popped back, changing the mood of the room. Under his arms were two small paintings in plain wooden frames. Dobby was beaming, knowing he had done a good job.

Lily started instructing Harry on the linking spell and wand movements. Harry liked that it would be easy to tell if it worked. If done correctly the painting would go blank or vanish from its frame. This would make it possible for them to be visited. James volunteered to let his painting be the trial.

After calming himself, Harry voiced the incantation, "Signunecto." The painting took and James flitted back and forth. For the first time Harry saw pride on his parents' faces. He completed the work and made arrangements for Dobby to take the portraits to his room.

James asked for his father's portrait moments before Dobby could pop away. They all learned what a difference freedom could have on a house elf. Excitedly Dobby interrupted, "Would it not be better to hang you in the gallery where you belong?" They were taken back by how timid the elf got with all eyes on him.

The agreement brought the family to the side of the vault. The gallery was narrow with portraits hanging in a zigzag pattern. Harry's parents portrait could see James parents. Space was there for Harry's future portrait so that he too could see his parents.

"Harry could you tap on your grandfather's picture with your wand," James asked. "There's no need to summon him, this isn't an emergency."

Harold Potter entry shocked Harry. The portrait was of a young man instead of the old grandfather like the figure he expected. Harold gave the explanation as to why the Potter family sat for their portraits so young. Too many old families were missing members due to waiting for closer to the end of life. Harry's grandfather asked, "For curiosity one question, was there a dragon your first year?"

Harry grinned and his grandfather promised not to tell.

The library questions were discussed. Harry would be able to gain entry by his blood ties, but it's doubtful that any of his future children would be able. The blood would be too diluted from the source. The library trunk was shrunk and pocketed by Harry.

Before Harry left his parents promised to meet him after dinner. The goblin bell was rung and the portraits were left discussing library updating options.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the strange stopping point I didn't want this chapter to run on forever.<strong>

**I claim no true understanding of Latin**

**Signunecto was made up from the base signum (sign or representation) and necto (connect or link)**

**I'm looking out for a beta**


	2. A Start

**Special thanks to Andy my plot beta, who helped with my worries that I was turning Harry into Hermione. One can be more studious and not a know-it-all.**

**Updated: Thanks again Julie**

* * *

><p>Flight and momentum is what you want, when you mount a broom. And if you don't give flying proper attention you are doomed to come crashing back down. Harry was feeling this misplaced attention after leaving his family's vault. He was lucky it was Griphook who returned for him. Harry's brain was not processing anything even when he was asked for his trust key. He was simply running through the motions when he filled his money pouch and got a health appointment.<p>

Reality hit when Harry saw the late afternoon sky. He began to think of the mess in his room and wondering if his mum was like his aunt. Or would she understand that the chaos was a work in progress. Did everyone worry this much about what their parents would think? Harry skipped the ice cream because he knew it would spoil his dinner. This morning it would not of mattered, but all of that had changed. Harry had someone to make proud. That feeling was rushing through him like crashing waves.

Michel 'n More trunk shop was one of the few places that Harry was just Harry. The owner had known who he was the first time, but it hadn't mattered. It was this reason that Harry took his father's trunk over to be inspected. Michel understood the boy's sentiment and glad he only found issues with the trays. He admired Harry's resourcefulness when the boy questioned if he could use the ones from his current trunk. Needing little encouragement Harry got six more trays to fill out the internally larger trunk.

After finishing up business Harry headed for the Leaky Cauldron. An early dinner after a long day with an early start was perfect. Harry picked a large bowl of barley stew with sourdough bread. It was something that his aunt would stick her nose up at but that only made it taste better. A set of elderly wizards were playing a game of skill that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry slipped out when a rowdy crowd of older teens started to fill the dining area.

Room eleven had not changed since the morning. Piles of Harry's belongings were still scattered around the room. He unloaded the trunk and trays before unwrapping his parent's pictures. His father entered the view while Harry was leaning the portraits up against the bed frame.

"Finally!" James proclaimed. "Your mother said we needed to give you at least another half hour."

Harry smiled, knowing the anticipation, "How often have you checked?"

"Caught me, about every three minutes since you left. Should I go get your mum?" asked James.

Harry wasn't sure if his father was hyper or if this was the result of being locked in a vault for 12 years. "No, Dad, I'm sure she will show up when you don't go back."

"Definitely our son," mumbled James as he took in the room. "A snowy owl?"

"Yes, Hagrid got Hedwig for me. She was my first gift.. er.. at least that I remember."

"Harry, can you get tomorrow's Daily Prophet? Your grandfather says that there is going to story I need to know printed in it." Harry's eyebrow raised and James explained, "Dad didn't have enough information so he didn't tell me. You can tell I don't like waiting for answers."

"I'll ask Tom," Harry replied.

"He also told me that I should ask you about Quidditch. Do you play?" James smiled as he spotted Harry's broom.

"Yes, Dad, I've played seeker for the house team since first year." Harry blushed when James started whistling.

James nodded his head, "It's a shame when things like that aren't the most important part of your school year."

"Well we haven't won the quidditch cup."

"Is qudditch the only thing I missed?" Lily asked while the guys looked embarrassed.

""Yes, mum," Harry whispered as he wished he could hug her.

"How much stuff do you have left in your trunk?"

"I emptied it this morning for the first time."

"Well then this mess isn't a problem. Sweetheart, you look tired." Lily stated as she took in the rest of the room.

Harry informed her about what time he had gotten up and what he had done since leaving the vault. Lily was impressed that he had the trunk checked out. And the health exam seemed promising.

"Alright son, let's get your shopping list together so you don't have to waste time," Lily directed.

The little family went over the wardrobe and organizational items Harry wanted or needed. James recommended an everlasting notebook, expensive but worth it. (Not generally used by school children because they could be lost and cost) Lily suggested some manuscript practice books to improve his quill work. James even explained how to get muggle clothing in Diagon Alley. It all seemed to go downhill when Lily realized Harry was signed up for Divination.

"Harry, that class is a waste of your time. I think your morning porridge would have a better chance at predicting the future than a bunch of non-seers." Lily commented.

"Mum, I was afraid, what if I fail."

"Harry, you can't fail without trying. I know Petunia did not let you develop good study skills. We can help you change all of that." Lily tried to encourage her son.

"Son, both Runes and Arithmancy can be self-paced. If you put some effort in over breaks the work load won't be so bad. Also, you need to get Alsburg's Astronomy quick work." Lily glared at her husband. "Lily, Astronomy is dying, the muggles are reaching far more than the wizards ever will. If Harry finishes that workbook he should be able to get an O on his OWLS. Let things be simpler if they can be, it's not like we are stopping him from studying it if he wants."

"It feels like cheating. And if that's how you want to be… He might as well get ear plugs for Binns class." Lily sarcastically stated. James mouthed that it wasn't a bad idea. Harry laughed as his parents reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Lily it's only another path." stated James

In the next hour Harry had a letter written requesting the change of classes. Together they created a long shopping list. Many of the items were things he had no clue existed. His parents sent him off to wash and go to bed.

It did not surprise Harry to find his father waiting in his frame when he returned. James started, "This is something I've always wanted to do." And James launched into a bedtime story of how his father had caught a Leprechaun. Harry might have been too old, but he didn't care. He drifted off to a peaceful night's sleep.

A rooster in Diagon Alley made Harry laugh. Well, at least the alley had a defense against basilisk. The crowing started an hour before his aunt would normally wake him up. So long for sleeping in, Harry thought as he rolled out of bed.

Harry ventured down into his father's Library for the first time. The room was barely large enough that you did not get claustrophobic. Only one wall was lined with books, the other walls were a nondescript color that was to keep you from distraction. The opposite side, housed a desk and chair much like the ones in the inn. There was nothing on the wall facing the books. The entrance wall had a podium with a magical library catalog in book form. Harry flipped through it and asked it for dragons. The bookshelves started turning and revealing the relevant books. The library was simple, functional and impressive, it thrilled Harry.

It took only few moments for Harry to stick up his parent's portraits and his school pendants to the library walls. He had always wanted his own tack board, but that was pointless seeing as he was a wizard. He transfigured a memo frame out of some ribbon left over from Christmas. He added his calendar and a few photos of his friends. After he surveyed the library, he added a wall clock to his shopping list.

Harry brought his homework down into the library. It wasn't as bad as he thought, transfiguration and charms were complete. Potions had an alright draft and he had an outline for history. The only thing that was untouched was herbology. Everything needed to be rewritten as writing by torch was worse than his already bad script. He took his mum's advice and saved the rewrite until he saw if the manuscript training would improve his work. The next hour was spent working to the delight of his mother who was spying on him.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" James shouted to a room full of giggles. Crossing his arms James pouted, "How long have you two been keeping me out of the loop?" When no one responded James add, "How come he can add stuff?"

Lily responded, "He's not you. So your father's restrictions don't apply. And Harry, I like it."

"Ok, I'm envious, but Son don't you think this will get distracting?"

"Argh… James you're the biggest distraction he's had. Your son has worked for at least the last hour." Lily stated as she stuck out her tongue. "Alright, what are you pouting about now."

"I won't be able to tell anymore bedtime stories from in here," complained James. "How long till breakfast.

Harry continued to work while Lily questioned James about how the library functioned. It wasn't hard for Harry to gain some insight into how the library catalog worked. He could make inquiries by title, author or contributor, subject matter and see the level of the book. The catalog was also designed to show if a book was in the Hogwarts library. They learned that James' Dad did not know how many volumes the trunk could hold. He did know that it was less than a fourth of the way full. Harry was sure that there were Ravenclaw families that treasured these libraries from generation to generation. He wondered what Hermione knew about the subject.

Lily commented, "The shelf trim work it's pretty."

"Lily that's a faux web of Wyrd pattern to hide the protective runes. Most libraries will have some variation or just plain rune works." James explained.

The desk was cleaned up before Harry left for breakfast. He reshrunk the trunk and pocketed it for the trip to the library. Tom gave him a large cheesy omelet with milk telling him that they were good for growing boys. The visiting hag could not even dampen Harry's good mood. That's when the news owls started swarming. Harry scarfed down his food for he now understood his grandfather's warning.

Harry raced up the stairs to his room and couldn't get into the library fast enough. Both of his parents were gone so he did the only thing he could think of and tapped his father's frame. Harry started reading as soon as his father showed up.

**Peter Pettigrew found in Egypt**

**British Wesley family surprised to discover that their pet rat was animagus. The family was touring the Khyan temple when the ancient magic forced the transformation to a half man rat. The early inquires now believe that Sirius Black is innocent..**

James held his head in shame until he remembered about Harry's appointment. "Thanks Harry, no don't be late." It was painful for Harry to leave his father.

* * *

><p>Awkward was the term that others used for those who titter-tottered between defined points. Most avoided being seen in a state that would be titled awkward. For Harry it was all that he had ever known. His aunt and uncle had made sure no one would perceive him as normal. The wizarding fame and Harry refusal to take up the roll put him at odds. And now Harry was parentless with parents. Harry took the state on like everything else he has done with his life. He did not live in resentment nor did he always wish or dream of something better.<p>

Harry was off to do another thing that sets him apart from his peers. A medical exam, by himself, the idea would scare most children. It wasn't some sort of bravery, it was the only way Harry knew. If it had to be done, he had to do it for himself.

An attendant goblin greeted Harry with a bow at the entrance of Gringotts. They did not exchange words as Harry was ushered upstairs. The environment was different, it was open and airy unlike the downstairs. Domed skylights flooded the level with a natural warm glow. The goblins must have a herbologist as there were orchids and all sorts of greenery. The exam room was friendly, but lacked the painting found in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The attendant bowed to the healer and left. The healer reminded Harry of Professor Flintwick. Harry bowed again to the healer.

"Mr. Potter, I do shake hands, unlike my cousins," stated the healer.

"Oh," murmured Harry as he brought out his hand.

"I'm Healer Mason or Madam Mason if you prefer. I do not want to intrude on your privacy, but it would be helpful to have the reason for your visit. Don't worry, it won't leave this room," explained Mason.

His parents gave him the courage to explain the neglect and the hope for goblin aid. He also explained that he really did want to be as healthy as possible.

The half-goblin's human side came out as she compassionately explained the process. Harry changed into a strange hospital gown. The gown was like a silky muumuu. Harry was glad it was dark green or he would felt more like a girl in it. The hospital bed was like a lounge chair padded and comfortable.

You could hear the hum of magic and the quill on parchment as the scan started. Harry joined the other disbelieving patients that fell asleep during the process. The calm room and sheer boredom had Harry out cold fast.

The healer was not thrilled with the state of Harry's health. At least he had been honest. She would personally see that the goblins gave whatever aid was wanted. At least every issue, but his famous scar were correctable. Unlike wizard healers, Gringott's medical staff was trained to look out for dark magic. As their clients were not normal and required privacy from their known actions.

Madam Mason removed the darkness left in that famous scar. She tended to burn scars on his arms and mended a few poorly healed brakes in his hands and wrists. Mason ordered a neck strengthening device for a problem she had only seen in over worked house elves. She made up a potion regiment to fix the growth and nutritional problems. The only thing left was to Harry get help at school for a normal occurring problem.

Mason had seen worse, but what bugged her was that Harry's case should never have existed. The uncaring goblin nation would of done a better job raising the child. And no child should ever be completely alert when woken.

The exam results were better than Harry had hoped. Madam Mason had taken care of all the details. The potions would be dropped off at his room. The neck brace only need to be used for 3 hours a day for the next 2 weeks. She even believed that he would never have to deal with stinging in his scar again. He even had a common ailment, self-made magical blocks. Most unlocked them naturally with their magical training. He was informed that Madam Pomfrey could better assistance. Plus the school was a safer environment if there was any add accidental magic.

Harry started noticing fine etch work details as he left Gringotts. The etch work left him wondering if they too hid magic. Did it have something to do with the calm atmosphere?

Diagon Alley food vendors were out taking advantage of the good weather and traffic. There were carts in every shape, size and color. Signs danced, blinked, shimmered or anything else that would grab attention. Harry treated himself to anything that caught his fancy. Wizard summer sausage, hot 'n cold mixed nuts and a blue salad made him full.

The library entrance was a path over from the one that went to Knockturn Alley. The front was so small you had to know to look for the stone raven. The entrance was an elevator that left on every other odd minute. The largest public wizarding library in the British Isles was below ground, but above Gringotts underground. Hermione would have stocked this place if it hadn't been for wizards backwards ways. They had not moved on to a checkout system so all of the books had to stay inside of its walls. And the purebloods think muggles were inferior. At least it still offered services that had long since discontinued in the muggle world.

The library employed experts in the field of library creation and management. They guided people through the maintenance and expansion of collections. Many Ravenclaws dreamed of having such a job. People could pick and chose their expert. And the experts maintained their own clientele. The expert that had originally helped Harold Potter create James' collection was still living and working. The man was from a well-respected wizarding family and understood James curiosity and love for the practical. But Harold did not believe that the man would have the results he wanted for Harry.

Harry had to point out that no one could make the collection any worse so they agreed that Harold would select the curator. Irena Irwin was muggle born and young enough to still be considered mediocre. It was the fact that she had a backbone that attracted Harold. She was an acquaintance he had made from her habit of conversing with all of the libraries portraits.

Irena was captivated by the idea of a new client from outside her circles. It didn't happen often if at all. The library business was one of connections and how you evaluate people and books. She was in awe when she found out the client was Harry Potter. Her mother had given her good manners and principles so she settled out quickly. This was her first client from one of the old wizarding families.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor," she smiled.

"Harry please ma'am," Harry said as he tried to flatten his hair yet again.

"Alright Harry, did you have anyone or a portrait to invite to this consult? Did you know that Lady Ravenclaw shows up for descendants of her favorite students," she said, trying to distract herself from her anxiety. Why was it that she could speak to any portrait and a 13 year old boy scared her?

Harry smiled as he realized her nerves and stated, "My grandfather, but I don't know how you go about inviting them."

"Oh, of course," Irena went on explaining the invite.

Harold was prompt and quickly took the reins from Harry. He explained what was wanted and why she had been picked. Harry retrieved the library catalog. Irena was glad to see that it was of the best quality without any useless frills. She enjoyed seeing the collection that had been put together less than 3 decades ago. Most of the basics were the self-updating editions, meaning the collection wasn't really out of date.

They dove into the topics muggle raised needed. They planned to add; Wizarding customs, culture, government, genealogy and personal care. Harry added his wants of house elves information and goblin customs. Harold added wizard stories and lore.

What stopped Harry in his tracks was when Irena had brought up his parseltongue ability. He had not known that there was a written language. Harold and Irena debated, finally finding a common place. All parselscript works would be restricted meaning they could not leave the library. But an exception was made for an American parselmouth journal from a respected American school. Harry decided that the library's snake reference section should be expanded. Irena figured out a way for Harry to check the titles before purchase since all British volumes would be from the used market.

A budget was set, delivery arrangements were made as they wrapped up. Irena hoped to have most of the expansion finished before the start of term. Harry was given contact information and he was to inform her if any subject area was lacking or if he had a new area of interest.

Harry was amazed at how quickly his shopping went with his mother's list. It was a matter of finding a free store clerk and handing over the correct list. Some things had an assortment of options like colors, and that would slow the process down. For the large part he was in and out of stores before he could snap his fingers. All the clothing would be delivered to his room the following day. And by 4 o'clock, Harry was at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with the treat he wanted.

Portraits were removed from the library so that Harry could have someone to converse with while he unpacked. He explained the medical exam and the family discussed the goblins spa like environment. James was pleased to hear that they had bedside manners. Lily was glad that her baby had not lasting problems. James expressed that he had blocks that hadn't gone away on their own and the same was true for his mother. Lily knew it was the same for her friend Alice, Neville's mum.

Harry added finding out what happened to the Longbottoms to his list. Lily wanted him to help her godson however he could. It would explain a lot if Neville did have self-made blocks too. Harry would have to find a way to help that would not embarrass Neville. James frowned when Harry told him that Neville had his father's wand. Lily decided that Neville sounded more like his mother than his father. Alice had always been the one willing to stand up against those closest to her.

Harry remembered the dreaded neck brace and decided that he would have his dinner in the room later. James gave him a good humored teasing. Lily questioned if he could do his school work in the brace. Harry informed her that he would not wear it outside of the room. And ordering breakfast in bed was not his style. The family laughed at the antics the neck brace created. It wasn't long before they were planning a schedule and creating expectations.

Harry created a letter to the Runes professor to get set up on a self-study with classroom privileges due to quidditch. The letter included an implied request for the work now. The rest of the school related work seemed to be theme around the number 3. 3 Astronomy worksheets, 3 manuscript exercises and 30 minutes of each subject every weekday. The only odd thing out was the one Arithmancy exercise. Since Harry did not have James distraction problem (unless friends were around) Lily suggested he do most of the school work at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry was excited at the hope that this would make school less stressful and more enjoyable.

Lily and James debated about what was the best thing to do about potions. Ideas were rolling around when Harry ordered his dinner. The one he had liked best was getting a tutor for all of the year 3 Gryffindor students. Harry didn't see a way for him to truly learn the subject from books. James come up with a classroom defenses that only needed changes to the seating arrangements. Could he get everyone be on board? And would Snape allow the change? Lily thought they should play to Snape's personality. To Harry this basically meant that they should all become potion genius. Harry doubted it was even possible for them to become satisfactory at potions. The debate was still on when Harry forced himself to get ready for bed.

James was pleased to get another night of storytelling. Harry had dreams of unicorns of the forbidden forest from the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Web of Wyrd – I know I'm miss using this but I love the idea of hidden runes<strong>

**Goblin medical spa idea was from an organized crime special. Goblins do know how to make money.**

**The neck brace was from the foster child that inspired me to write this fanfic. Please don't over think it. This child is also the one that wanted a muumuu in the story.**

**No, Harry is not going to come super powerful. I do see Harry as being Voldemort equal. The blocks have more to do for what I have planned for Neville**

**Still looking for a grammar/spelling beta**


	3. Truths

**A/N My respect for writers has grown for setup (intros) are challenging. I'm hoping I haven't flopped as I'm still in the middle of setting the stage for this story.**

**Updated: Thanks again Julie. Julie wants me to keep a lookout for a better beta.**

* * *

><p>A bugle call would be more relaxing than the chaos outside. The window in room eleven did not give the best view. Harry could see an oversized ginger cat chasing the rooster with a shop worker close behind. The roosters volume might be the same but the change in location threatened sanity. The poultry lacked brains because it tried to crow everywhere it landed. The bowlegged cat did make gains on every attempt, but the shop worker ended its chance. What a pity not to let the cat end the early morning misery. Harry vowed to charm the rooster silent if he could catch it.<p>

Hedwig came back in the best mood Harry seen since Hogwarts. She preened her feathers and waited for Harry to get her treats. She dropped a letter from Professor McGonagall on the room's desk. Hedwig proved that she was a lady and would not beg for the letter that she found. Her antics endeared the owl to Harry as he watched her take flight to the Ancient Runes Professor.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your requested elective changes were accepted. It is up to you to contact the professors directly for their approvals of self-study paces._

_ Septima Vector ~ Arithmancy_

_ Bathsheda Babbling ~ Study of Ancient Runes_

_This is to be complete before the start of term. And enclosed is an updated book list._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's parents had anticipated and had him half way done with McGonagall's request. The required letter was penned and set aside to go over with his mum. A smile graced his face as he thought that it was normal to have parents check over work.

After completing his letter, Harry started his manuscript practice work. He wasn't ashamed of it, but why do it out in Diagon alley when there was time now. The practice work was contained in a closed pad. It could not be looked through like a book. Only completed exercises could be peeled away to reveal the next. The first exercise wanted a quick copy of a letter to set a baseline. The next looked simpler but challenging. The pad wanted a horizontal figure eight with ten copies layered on top without ink pools. An ink pool was created when you left the quill's nib somewhere for too long. The exercised cleared when not done correctly for an easy restart. It took Harry 9 tries to get the exercise completed. Balling the page Harry decided that manuscript practice would not be done in one sitting.

"Son, it does not appear to be the best time but we need to talk," James stated as he realized that Lily wasn't there yet. "Sorry, mmm… maybe I should of asked her if she was ready," James mumbled while looking sheepish.

"Ah, Dad, should I commission a portrait for Sirius?" Harry asked.

James shook his head no and stated, "We are only reflections son. We could never truly fill your late parents' places. We can't age and mature. In some ways we are like ghosts. I don't want to cause Sirius any more pain." James' look reflected Harry's heart in his sad eyes.

"James that's a little deeper than I thought we need to go," Lily commented.

"Mum, he was only responding to my question."

"Lily, I'm adapting for the moment," James stated. "Harry, we are neither good nor bad. It's your actions that will determine our effects. We can never replace someone that is living. Nor will we try but we can give you knowledge."

Lily added, "Harry, we realized last night that our current approach is based off of hopes and dreams of parenting you. We desire to be your parents and parent you but we will never be enough. We're not leaving you," Lily cried, "but you need to understand our limits." Lily took a moment to dry her tears, "Portraits were originally created to capture wisdom and be used as tools."

"What your mum is trying to say is we have a value, but we can't take a lead like a parent would in your life," James commented. "Both of us like to take the lead, but it would hurt you in the long run. We will figure out how to balance this, but we need to let you lead. And leading doesn't mean we can't advise you."

Harry did not know what to say.

"Harry, we didn't mean to overwhelm you. We know you've had to live in the moment as long as you can remember. I don't even know if you had the freedom to dream," stated Lily.

"Too deep dear, Harry, would this be simpler if we share what our dreams and hopes were for you?" James questioned as Harry nodded in agreement.

The makeshift family bonded as James and Lily explained their greatest hopes. Time seemed to slow as Harry started to understand his parents' hearts. James was action orientated, focusing on experiences. Lily was driven by character and personality. They both wanted Harry to have unlimited possibilities. Harry gathered, pondered and treasured everything.

"Son, you can think, but don't forget breakfast," James smiled as he sent his son from the room.

The only spots left open at the late breakfast hour were booths. The booth made Harry feel lonely and wasteful. He ordered a bowl of porridge. It was simple and filling and required little thought. Harry's mind was racing with everything his parents said. Harry had enjoyed having someone who cared dictate what he need to do, even if it had only been for a short time. He did not understand the loss and gain he felt.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as a girl spoke, "Excuse me, would you mind if I sit here?" She scooted in when Harry approved. "April Brown, and thank you. I wanted to avoid my brother. I'm not as brave as you I would never sit in a booth by myself," the girl continued to ramble.

"April, Oh!, hi Harry," Lavender exclaimed. "Aa… this is my cousin, I'm here to help my aunt with getting my cousins ready for Hogwarts." Lavender covered Harry's mouth before he could question. "Don't get her started again." The eleven year old was still rambling on to herself. "She's not that bad, but her brother, Paul can be worse than Malfoy."

"I doubt it and that's not very nice," Harry commented and Lavender rolled her eyes. That's when Paul started throwing a fit that would make Dudley proud. Harry whispered, "Sorry." Unlike Petunia, Mrs. Brown marched her son right out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, would you help us out?" asked Lavender.

"How?"

"Aunt Polly would let us go around ourselves if you went with us," Lavender pleaded. "She believes in groups of three."

Harry couldn't say no when it would put someone in a bad spot. That yes lead to Harry's first shopping trip with females. He was amazed how they could look at everything and still leave with only what they came for. Ollivandars was the only quick stop for April found her wand on her second try. Robes, books, parchment and quills took them 3 times the amount Harry spent with Hagrid on his first year trip.

They had a quick lunch before Lavender dragged them into a salon. She wanted a change to her fringe. Harry thought he was going to hide in one of the corners, but one of the Ladies had noticed him.

"Mr. Potter, I doubt you have ever had a proper haircut," the witch stated as she cast some spell.

Harry's hair was down to his knees and wild as it had been short. Hermione's bushy mess had nothing on his hair. Harry's face was red as he gave a pleading look to the witch.

"I only removed your hair charm," she looked at him like that was the most normal thing to do. "Let's trim it up for you."

Harry let her walk him over to one of the chairs. She started chatting away about how she had given James all of his cuts. And Harry had gotten the Potter's wild hair, but his mother's texture, something about silkiness. They were still working on Lavender when the witch pronounced that Harry was done. He wasn't sure that he could tell a difference, but at least he couldn't sit on his hair.

"It isn't going to grow out?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, no child, I've reapplied a hair charm," stated the witch.

Harry didn't understand why Lavender kept eyeing him when they left the salon. They returned and met Lavender's aunt at the Leaky Cauldron with Paul sulking.

Before they left Harry asked, "Would you use a potions tutor if we had one?"

"Harry, I don't know anyone who wouldn't," Lavender said as she waved goodbye.

Room eleven was covered in packages when Harry returned. His parents had caught his facial expression. It was delight, like a child in a sweets shop. He started unwrapping his new wardrobe. All of the new t-shirts and soft jumpers were inspected and hung. He had pants and slacks that didn't require a belt to keep up. The new school robes made him feel older. He no longer looked pudgy in them due to the new clothes. Everything was of the best materials and cuts, but most would still find the wardrobe modest. Harry had only gotten the quantities that Molly Wesley sent with her boys.

Lily interrupted, "Harry go ahead burn them." Harry blushed as he realized his mother caught on to what he was debating.

One by one Dudley's rags went up in flames. If only everything else relating to the Dursleys were as easy to discard. While they watched Harry relayed his shopping experience with the Browns. James was in stitch over the hair dresser. He explained Grandmother Potters thoughts on hair care. James like most boys did not like to sit still when he was young. His frustrations tended to let out accidental magic in the salon. He had changed the witch's hair color and even once set it on fire. Harold Potter never had another haircut after the first one his wife made him get. He had declared that there was nothing that would tame its wildness so why try.

Both of the guys didn't understand when Lily told them that the haircut had made a difference. "Now all you need is new glasses," commented Lily.

Harry was dumbfounded, why had he not thought about getting new glasses. He added glasses to his list of stuff to get in the alley.

The last oversized shoe was gone and Harry started frowning. "What's wrong son?" James asked.

"I need to do my school work," Harry said still frowning. He was looking at the boxes of new books.

"You've got my attitude, but your mothers know better brain," James stated as Harry set to work.

The neck brace was put in place. James chuckled at the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that accompanied the work. The next three hours were spent between the desk, the library and reading on the bed. Harry's stack of miscellaneous notes got smaller as he transferred them into his everlasting notebook. The editing and questioning helped reinforce his knowledge. Even the last rough for his homework was completed. The progress was rewarded with the ordering of dinner. And Harry took a small break.

Lily started, "Any thoughts on…"

Harry interrupted, "Not many mum, the only thing I know is that I want to get the Wesleys gifts that they won't refuse. And the school work plan is a good idea."

Lily smiled, "I have a few ideas that might work with the Wesleys. Your grandmother Potter had a tradition in the gift she gave to all the head boys or girls. Just keep with that tradition. And don't give the rest of the kids their gifts in front of their parents. It's overwhelming to see gifts for that large of a family all together. The Potter estate has a few ever-bearing fruit bushes that need to go somewhere. Harry, what I mean is for you to make Arthur and Molly's gift not look like a gift."

Harry was sure that his mum's plan would work. The idea refreshed him as he went back to the last of his work.

The Arithmancy exercise only needed the numbers from his name looked up and recorded in a grid format. The format was easy to accomplish with the tool his parents had him get. The grid board only lets you place numbers in the right spots to create the grid work. It was perfection every time and no need to try and juggle 2 rulers at once.

The Astronomy worksheets were overly easy, but they had been designed for a starting first year. Harry had finished eight before he realized what he had done. He switched to the last manuscript exercise. Two rows of o staying the same or getting better as you went. The page would reset if you blotched your ink. At that point Harry knew he was going to have a hate love relationship with the practice work.

"Alright, I'm going to need some help. Look at this I 'm not sure I'd even call it a book," Harry stated as he carefully held Hagrid's gift. Every second it seemed to feel like the book was going to get away.

"A monster book, you must have a professor with a sense of humor," James exclaimed.

"I think it's going to be Hagrid. So how is this biting book going to help?" Harry demanded.

James laughed, "Pet it on the spine. We sent one of those to Madam Pince as a prank."

"It wasn't funny," groaned Lily.

Harry started his illustrated creature book. He wondered what kind of creatures they would get to work with in class. The book went into detail about many things that Harry still didn't know about the magical world.

The study progress pleased Harry. He would never be Hermione, but maybe he had the chance not to always rely on her knowledge. He truly wanted this for himself. For once his aunt and uncle would not overshadow the start of his school year. Everything would not be forgotten like Harry had felt at the start of last school year. He was setting himself up for success.

Cleaning up his school supplies Harry found the letter he created for Professor Vector. After asking his mother for advice he rewrote it. His father had chimed in that Tom could send it off for him since Hedwig was gone. Harry had not meant to let it slide by but he had gotten caught up in the moment with Lavender and April. At least his parents were pleased with his human interaction.

After getting everything straightened Harry started on the new books. He had always liked books and his cousin had known it. Dudley would torment him by shredding books in front of him. And most times Harry would blamed for the damage. Hogwarts was the first time that Harry got freedom to enter act with books without oppression. The problem was Hogwarts was a first for lots of things. It was the people that had won Harry's time. His longing for companionship and friendship was finally filled. It was tough to set aside people for books. Then books always got overshadowed with excitement or adventure. His father's library could help with some of those distractions. Harry wondered if this was the reason Harold, his grandfather had set the entrances limits.

Four boxes of books from Irena were in the deliveries. Every one of the books needed to be individually added to the catalog. Harry planned on noting the personal sections with his first impressions. He was going to follow his resolve from the first day in Diagon Alley and take an active role in his belongings. To him it meant the time it took to do the job right. The library was a treasure and he would do all he could to treat it with respect.

The boxes and his parent's portraits were moved into the library. The boxes were laid out by the once bare wall. The catalog was moved to the desk for a better workspace. The variety of books were covered in a mix of leather, harden canvas and clipboard bindings. Inside the boxes a few volumes were hiding in brown paper wrappings. Harry decided it would be best to save the surprises for when he got to them.

The first book Harry took was vol. 5 of _Saxons Guides to Defense_. It irritated Harry that only the next 3 volumes could be seen in the box. The catalog astonished him on his first entry, pulling up the volumes 1 - 4 and presented their complete listings. Harry was glad that he followed his self-imposed rule and hadn't wasted time searching for the books. The listings were exploited as an example that Harry did his best to match. Harry missed muggle copyright pages that offered quick details. Wizards were not that uniformed or logical in book organization. Thankful most new books at least had a table of contents and footnotes or references.

If it wasn't for the other waiting books Harry would have consumed the defense volumes. The shelves made room for the new entries. The books pulsed with magic when first placed in the stacks. Harry found books like _Wizard's Customs for Muggleborns_, _Guide to Wizard's Holidays_ and_ Wizarding Social Class_ (an outdated system). The theme seemed to change to bulky Government tomes, _A Youths Guide to Government_, a self-updating _Book of Law_ and a book pinned by the current Minister of Magic. Harry speculated on how many of the volumes were filled with propaganda.

Harry's second box had some irregular sized books like _The Greatest Artist of Last Century_, _Wizard's Most Famous Artist_ and a beautifully illustrated copy of _What's Charming_ with detailed pictures of wizard architecture. Harry started laughing at the post it notes that started popping up on things that need explaining. Irena captured Harry's need for results when she included stapled guides. Harry agreed with her claim that they were more practical than multiple in-depth books. The Guide to Wizard Music was only 12 pages, but it held more than Harry need to know.

The genealogy books seemed pointless to Harry as he unloaded and recorded them. One of the authors didn't even include half-bloods let alone muggleborns. Areas were skipped until the author declared descendants pureblood again. Some families were more intertwined than a hillbilly.

The first brown paper mystery was saved for after the boring bloodlines mess. The package was marked To Harry Potter in care of Irena Irwin. The package had not missed out on the post it note treatment. Irena thought it was best to let one of her male friends make the selections on personal care. Harry pulled out things like _A Young Wizard's Guide to Growing Up_. It was anything but an innocent title, Harry was bright red by the time he declared the catalog could be detailed later. He laughed at _How to Catch a Girl and Keep Her_. And _Everyday Appearance Charms_ might be useful for the mornings he'd run late.

Irena had gathered the entire Goblins printed introductory books. She informed Harry that the books detailed what books to purchase to get more detailed information. The goblins didn't make any book that were self-updating as they valued their profits. The first page of _How Not to Start a Goblin War_ had Harry rolling in laughter. Not a book to show Hermione as the author claims to have written most of the book sitting in Professor Binn's Class.

The post it on the house elves stated that the selection was complete unless house elves wrote. Irena didn't want redundancy. She had added a few broader books like _Types of Elves and Where to Find Them_ and _Elf Magic._ Harry was pleased with the selected works, but was shocked to see that Hogwarts had nothing on the topic of house elves. He would have to share with Hermione.

The last brown paper package contained a few of the American parseltongue journals. The journals had articles on snake care, hatchlings, healing and parselmagic. It shouldn't have stunned Harry that he found an article relating to him. _Could Hogwarts Basilisk been Saved,_ was the article Harry didn't wait to read. It was a balanced article comparing the value of the beast and its dangers. The article did not begrudge Harry of his actions. It referenced a few other encounters with Basilisks. Harry was glad that everyone did not have the same sentiments on parseltongues. He might have to submit something as the journal had an open call for entries.

The last box wasn't new as Irena had Dobby get it from that family vault. She guessed by the inscriptions that the books were received as shower gifts. Harry stared at the children's books and Lily stated telling him about her friends. James had gone crazy when he found out they were pregnant. He had bought anything that was needed for a baby. Harry's godmother who still wanted to give a baby shower had come up with the book idea. Molly Wesley had even given one. Tucked inside of that book was a picture of Bill holding newborn Ron. James explained how many of the books were childhood favorites. Lily explained how different Wizards Lore was to Muggle.

It was after midnight when Harry had finished shelving and entering all of the books. James uses a silly poem about why you shouldn't be up after midnight and sent Harry to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's easier for me to work with named people so I'm adding mini-characters. They will not be taking pivotal roles. (Unless you're in Ravenclaw, then Irena may be very pivotal)<strong>

**My little inspiration thinks that wizard kids would act like muggles do before kindergarten. (April and Paul) **

**I have a soft spot for books ****J**


	4. Potions

**My plot beta scraped chunks of this chapter.. I've got loads to learn. Sorry Julie is on vacation and I don't have another grammar/spelling beta. PM if you want to be a beta. **

* * *

><p>Harry was fully alert at way too early in the morning. Across the bed from Harry was Dobby with a full English breakfast. The little elf could not be more chipper. Harry was good natured about the visit but was having flashbacks to a charmed bludger.<p>

"Dobby can do something nice for the great Harry Potter," the little elf repeated like a broken record.

"Dobby, breakfast is nice but I can't eat any more," stated sleep deprived Harry.

"Harry Potter write his Wheezy letter," said Dobby as he handed over a quill and parchment.

"Wheezy, do you mean Ron," Dobby nodded to Harry comment. "He in Egypt, it's too far to send him a letter." Harry remembered the condition Errol was in on his birthday.

"Dobby do something nice," stated the little elf. "Dobby bring your Wheezy letter." Dobby danced with excitement.

"Dobby, why are you going to be in Egypt?"

"Dumbee is going and taking Dobby too," Dobby clapped.

"Well, I'm glad that Dumbledore is personally taking care of that rat." James chimed in.

"Anything I should add Dad," asked Harry. James smirked, knowing he wasn't in trouble for listening in on his son.

"Your mother would tell you to find out why Ron selected his electives. I personally would leave it be but you dropped a class. No one likes being blindsided," James responded. "Oh, you should charm it so only Ron can read it."

Harry wrote a lengthy letter letting Ron know of his summer. He explained blowing up his aunt and finding his parents portraits. He talked about wanting to please his mum so he changed classes. Due to the charm James had taught him, Harry even thanked Ron for his present. The letter was sealed and whisked away by Dobby.

"So are you going to explain why you're up, Dad?" Harry questioned.

"Portraits don't require sleep, it's just a habit. And I have always had a knack for late night wondering." James answered.

"Any more tricks like that charm?"

"Shouldn't you return to bed?"

"Not when I'd be grouchier when I would wake, Dad. I'll just have to crash earlier." Harry stated as he put on his neck brace. At least one good thing would come from being up this early.

James started chatting about different forms of communication he had used or developed while at Hogwarts. Mirrors, invisible inks, concealment charms and anything else that would work in a bind. Harry was told of some of his non-official adventures at Hogwarts with a promise he would not tell Lily. Harry held the Marauders with respect and hoped he would have as many great memories.

James' stories reminded Harry that there was life outside his little group of Ron and Hermione. He reflected that he barely knew any of his dorm mates even if he lived with them for the last 2 years. They hadn't started dorm room traditions like his father. Not that his father's had started before 3rd year. Harry guessed that Ron and him knew the guys better than Hermione knew the girls. Did his year group have a disconnect? The shower books were remembered, Lily had received one from all of her roommates. His year group had broken up into pairs with the exception of the trio and Neville. Lavender & Parvati, Dean & Seamus, Fay and the other girl who Harry couldn't even recall her name. Yesterday was the first time he had done something with one of them outside of class. Neville was accidently out for a few misadventures, but not enjoying himself.

Harry's muse sent him looking for the knowledge on what happened to Neville's parents. Harry and his family had known that they weren't going to like it, but that did little to prepare him for what he found out. He understood why Neville never talked about it. His parents were living, but mindless. Harry had a new found hope for a friendship with Neville.

Harry transitioned to updating his calendar and plotting his study plan on his memo board. His new wall clock showed that it was nearly 5 am. Diagon Alley was in full operation until 9 and it was Saturday. He modified Hermione's work first, play later and created a work rotation. A checklist with his goals for half hour studies and exercises was executed. He didn't want to be bound to the books like Hermione. The plan was plenty, but needed flexibility. His family had designed it with weekends off, which didn't line up with spontaneous outings with classmates. Starting this Saturday any weekend accomplishments would be applied later as needed for freedom. Harry added in his own pursuits of goblins and house elves to his weekend rotation.

The studying did not take on Hermione's rigid strategies, but opened Harry up to learn. His focus was to improve his understanding not follow the school's structured paths. When Harry had questions he looked them up, making for organic learning. His curiosity paved his way, unlike Hermione's determination to be the best and know the most. His only rule was the subject had to be pursued to count towards his goal.

Harry worked through his rotation until he got to potions. He justified his actions that it would improve potions. So Harry started pounding his father with questions, "Dad, what does a subject tutor look like at Hogwarts."

"Working on potions?" James asked.

"Of course Dad."

James explained that early in Hogwarts existence, people did not get a multiple discipline education. Parents were irate when they thought their favorite subject was not getting enough attention. They tried to take over through the use of private tutors. To limited the problem rules were created and parents were told they could always self-educate if they disagreed. Tutors were then controlled by the Heads of Houses to be used as needed.

"The problem now is Hogwarts changed how funding works. Tuition is paid to the whole school and not your house anymore. So the only way the Heads can get a tutor now is through private funding or from the Headmaster. From what I know surplus funds are made available to students in need," James finished.

"Dad, my trust fund isn't unlimited."

"No, it's not, but from your numbers, you can pay for one for two years. Harry, what I found out from my father is that Snape has the highest pass rate. The problem is you need an O to get into his NEWT class," James stated. "The difference between an EE and an O is confidence. There is no way Snape is giving that to you."

"That's why he's allowed to stay," Harry mumbled to himself.

Before the guys could carry on the conversation there was a knock at the door. Tom with his toothless grin was standing awkwardly in the hall. The man found anything and everything distracting from whatever was his purpose. Harry was frustrated with the early morning intrusion asked, "Something the matter Tom?"

"Uh… one of the patroons… heard talking… I'm just checking," explained an embarrassed Tom.

"Aren't there silencing charms on all of the inns rooms? That's what you told me," commented Harry.

"That doesn't keep some from trying to get through them."

"Why does anyone care if I'm talking in my room? It's really no ones business but my own," stated Harry.

"Someone thinks your hiding Sirius Black," Tom apologized.

"Afraid not"

"Well, watch out. Some of the Aurors wanted to use you as bait. Professor McGonagall gave them the what for when she found out. Never get on her bad side," Tom rambled as he tried to find a quick way to leave.

"Understand," Harry said as he closed his room.

"Oi, the Aurors must be crazy if they think Padfoot would fall for that." James stated.

Harry regrouped them in the library. He unsuccessfully attempted to pace the small room. "I'm never going to have any privacy."

"Son, it's not that bad. My training taught me that you can only detect voices behind the Leaky Cauldron's silencing charms. They can't find out what's said or who said it," James stated, trying to calm his son down. "I bet some Auror was hoping to get lucky, It would be a big break to land Siri right now."

"Dad, it's the principle."

"Harry, we don't have anything to hide. If they did find out, most people would find it boring."

"Dad, he saw me in my neck brace."

"Oh son, chalk up the brace up as a way to improve your quidditch skills," James said.

"No one is stupid enough to believe that."

"Oh, people are way too gullible. They believed you could be the heir to Slytherin. It's funny what people will believe before the truth," James responded.

What are my favorite guys doing," chimed Lily.

"He's in a mood Lilykin. Our favorite house elf decided to do something nice for him and he found out how nosy the neighbors are," James sarcastically stated.

"Harry did you get any sleep?" Lily questioned.

Harry cheered himself up at his mother's concern. "It's alright, but I'll have to go to bed early," smiled Harry. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, Dad and I were discussing tutors."

"Is that what you want?" Lily hoped for her son.

"A tutor is the only thing that makes sense to me. I don't trust myself to play around in potions. It's too dangerous. And Snape would have me in detention all the time if I used the practice lab," stated Harry. "The only person who doesn't need one is Hermione."

"I disagree, I sure Hermione needs one. Something was wrong with your polyjuice potion. If it was nearer to perfection the color would of changed when she added the cat hair. The original creator did for see that kind of problem. I will give her credit for getting it close enough to work," Lily commented.

"I'm surprised at you Lily. You're not going to tell your son how crazy that stunt was?" asked James.

"Well… I can't say much given some of the potions I worked on with Severus. We played with more volatile ingredients in our second year," Lily quietly stated.

"You know the professor!"

"Yes Harry, we grew up together and were close friends once," Lily explained.

Harry was shocked but quickly decided that Snape blamed his father for the wrench in the friendship. He still thought the dungeon bat an overgrown baby for taking his personal problems out on him.

"Mum, do you trust him?" Harry asked.

"Ah… I think I do because Dumbledore must trust him. Severus made some really bad choices. I think he's now living out their twisted consequences," Lily stated. "Harry, if he is a double agent, he sees no choice but to be cruel to you. This does not justify his actions."

"James don't you dare start," Lily shouted. "You were dreadful to him."

It wasn't the best time to pry for more information so Harry asked, "I would need to communicate with Professor McGonagall if I want a tutor." Harry frowned, "redoing all of that class work… well is boring."

Lily laughed, "Harry there are tons of different types of potions and variations. There are more than you could make outside of the restricted section."

"You could bottle fame, brew glory, or even put a stopper in death," mumbled Harry.

"Think a little simpler honey, beauty products, love potions, cleaning supplies, specialty inks and herbology potions."

"I doubt we would agree on a selection," Harry stated.

"You wouldn't need to. You shouldn't have to worry about sabotage in the tutoring sessions. The tutor should be able to arrange you to avoid reactions. It would be easy if you came up with a preapproval system." Lily explained.

"How would we deal with the ingredients?"

"Don't worry, we included that in our estimate at cost. The tutor will have to maintain stores like in your potions class. It's part of why they would get paid."

Harry was getting excited about the opportunities. He re-asked his question, "All I need is to get Professor McGonagall's approval?"

"Correct Son," interrupted James.

Lily glared and stated, "You might be able to catch her today." Lily answered Harry's unspoken question, "She always in Diagon Alley for muggleborn orientation. Professor McGonagall is probably eating her breakfast downstairs right now."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. All of his school stuff was packed into his messenger bag. He added a few selections from the library. Harry selected his new favorites to wear and left room eleven in a good mood.

Lily was correct. Professor McGonagall was sitting in a booth with Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Neville was trying to fade into the background. Harry used all of his Gryffindor courage to approach the formidable ladies.

Mrs. Longbottom noticed Harry first. She said, "Mr. Potter please join us. I know Neville could use some company." Neville looked embarrassed.

Harry to a seat and greeted everyone. He ordered a bowl of fresh fruit and milk.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you get a more appropriate breakfast," commented his head of house.

"Ma'am, Dobby came by early with a full English breakfast, before he left with Professor Dumbledore," Harry answered.

The professor was pleased with his answer and asked, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Uh," Harry was having a hard time collecting himself, "I was hoping to talk to you about a potions tutor for our class."

"Where did you get that idea, Mr. Potter?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"Ah… My parent's heirloom paintings," Harry stated.

McGonagall choked on her tea when she heard. She smiled as she said, "I'm glad that you have some connection to your parents."

Neville's grandmother brought the conversation back to the topic. She started, "I think a tutor would be wonderful as long as it's not just my Neville needing one." If Neville wasn't embarrassed before he was now.

Minerva McGonagall did her best to overlook the treatment of the timid child. She asked, "Mr. Potter, do you know what you want these sessions to look like?"

"Ma'am, my parents say the difference between an O and EE is confidence. I was hoping we could have an interest driven class where we would get our potions preapproved by the tutor. We could work around a theme like an interaction or ingredient. Mum said it wouldn't be hard to manage as long as we didn't have to worry about sabotage." Harry explained.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. If this is to work you are to inform the rest of your classmates. And let the Wesley twins know that I'm threating them with a month's worth of detentions if they try to pull a stunt in your sessions," commanded the professor.

"I must insist that I pay for half," demanded Neville's Gran. She returned to her discussion with the professor.

Harry realized the awkwardness and asked, "So are you here to do your supply shopping?"

"Not exactly, Gran's on the school board. It's her year to be a representative to the muggle born families. Her plan is to do my shopping at the same time as the new students," Neville stated.

After a minute of silence Neville ventured, "What are your parents like?"

"I think you would like them," Harry stated before daring to touch a hard topic. "You know my mum was your godmother," Neville nodded as Harry continued, "Yours was mine, Mum asked after you… I'm sorry I didn't know…"

Neville interrupted, "It's not your fault. You're probably the only person who could understand."

"Neville, it's more than us that were affected by the war. Susan Bones was orphaned too. I'm guessing there are others I haven't found out about yet," Harry commented. He paused as he thought then asked, "Neville, do you mind if I try something?"

Neville's eyes got wide, but he didn't say no. Harry waited until he had the ladies' attention again. He asked, "Mrs. Longbottom could I take Neville to do his shopping. It would be nice if he would help me compose the letter to our classmates."

Everyone held their breath while they waited for a response. Neville's Gran stared Harry down, but stated, "It's alright as long as you're both on your best behavior." The boys smiled at each other. Neville didn't know that Harry wasn't finished yet.

Professor McGonagall made her leave as the muggle families started gathering. Harry took his chance catching Mrs. Longbottom before she left for her duties. Harry knew he was going to be fibbing so he put on his most innocent face. He started, "Mrs. Longbottom, I was wondering if I could do something for my mum." She nodded for Harry to continue. "I was hoping to but Neville a wand. Our mums had planned to take us together."

"Neville has his father's wand."

"I know, I have a family wand too. Plus, I have the wand that was purchased for me. Didn't your son carry both?" Harry responded.

Neville's Gran was tongue-tied. After a moment she nodded yes. The boys waited until she gave a verbal consent. Before Mrs. Longbottom left she went over appropriate behaviors like they were no more than toddlers.

Neville was shaking his head, "I think she didn't take me because she was afraid that no wand would choose me since I'm so close to a squib."

"Don't say that, it's not true. Mum thinks you're like your mum. And your grandmother didn't know her very well," Harry said.

"We best be going before Gran changes her mind," Neville stated.

Harry stopped him by saying, "I've got a better idea." And Harry dragged Neville up to his room.

"Ah… sorry I don't have a seating area. I've got to get my parents pictures from the library. You can sit on the bed if you want." Harry vanished into the library. He explained to his parents what was going on and sent them away. Harry found it disconcerting to watch a portrait being moved. He didn't want to scare Neville.

Lily's face lit up when she saw Neville, making the boy blush. It didn't take long for Lily to put Neville at ease. She conversed about his life and shared some about his mum.

"Mum, can you help us make a list for Neville. It's the best way to shop," Harry smiled.

It didn't surprise Harry when his mum talked Neville into dropping Divination. Harry was glad that it didn't feel like Neville was getting manipulated. This mother had explained how useful Arithmany was in greenhouse creation and advanced plant plans.

James joined in asking Neville about his pocket money. Neville was shocked to find that his Gran had treated his father the same way. He always thought she was only like that to him. James explained how Frank earned pocket money with his green thumb. James had a copy of one of Frank's plans because he had borrowed a book. The book was found and the boys left on their trip.

Neville's Gran never gave this level of freedom. Instead of timid, Neville took on a quiet present that was calming. He had no troubles asking for the class change without his grandmother over his shoulder. Harry realized that the first years would stop at Ollivandars last. He cunningly delivered Neville inside before the boy noticed what was going on.

"Mr. Longbottom, you are overdue, but no matter," Mr. Ollivandar stated as his tape started flying.

Harry didn't know if it was because Neville had magic training, but he wasn't destroying anything. By the time Neville found his wand, Harry would have turned the shop into a hazard zone. Bright red sparks floated through the room when he took the wand.

"13 inch cherry and unicorn hair, Mr. Longbottom, very powerful but not prone to outburst. Your type of magic only works when your life is threatened or you call on your magic," stated Ollivandar. Neville was a brilliant shade of red, but Harry found it encouraging.

Neville and Harry finished off their shopping in avoiding the touring muggleborns. Lily's list made it so nothing was missing. Harry didn't want his Gran to regret her decision. Neville needed freedom if he was ever going to be himself. They had plenty of time to spare so Harry talked Neville into stopping at Plant'N Things.

The store had a small dark front room that opened up to one of stores greenhouses. It was 3 times the size of the greenhouses at Hogwarts. Harry could see that this was Neville's element. He was bright and shiny instead of timid and awkward. Neville had more knowledge than one of the new shop helpers. Two little old witches dotted all over Neville with memories of his father. They told him that his father earned an engagement ring from profits from his dorm room venture. The ladies helped Neville adjust the plan for generation changes and new variations. Wrapped bags of mini day lilies and iris bulbs that stood no taller than your thumb full grown joined Neville's school supplies. Harry talked Neville into taking a late birthday gift. A magical rose bush, who blooms always stayed in bloom would take to the train by Harry for him.

The Browns were no competition at shopping in a timely manner. Harry was enjoying himself while they returned to the Leaky Cauldron for Lunch. Neville's Gran didn't approve of food cart vendors. Harry would of continued on if Neville hadn't reminded they had potion tutor letters to create. Lucky or not, Neville knew the protocols for school letters. They would not be able to plead ignorance.

Neville stated, "An official letter which is what Professor McGonagall requested would include a tentative plan. We're not Hermione."

"No we are not, but if Hermione was in charge these sessions would look just like school," Harry said. "What I liked about the tutor plan was the pursuit of interests. Everyone would benefit that way. We need to remember my dad and keep things simple."

Harry, it's… well I need everything. I don't understand preparation or the process. If someone would show me maybe I could understand. I've always done well in Professor Sprouts class and she exhibits everything," Neville stated.

"Snape just goes over the theory and leaves us on trial for the practical." Harry paused as he plotted. "What if the tutor demonstrates instead of lectures?"

Neville smiled and stated, "I think there's an OWL technique guide that breaks things down by how common they are."

Harry found some references in the library and the boys created lists by importance. Drafts littered the room, but they were proud of their final. Neville wrote out the letters since his penmanship was best. Harry used a copy charm to duplicate the list they would enclose. The letters were sealed and hand to Tom to be mailed.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Here is a copy of the letters we sent out._

_Dear student,_

_Gryffindor 3__rd__ years have obtained a Potions tutor. Following Hogwarts regulations 2 single and 1 double session will be available weekly. The session's goal is to promote confidence and excellence in Potions._

_Students are responsible for creating a personal list of 10 potions to be preapproved. Enclosed is a list of suggestions and requirements. The tutor will have the final call on selections and progression. _

_Each session will include a demonstration of an OWL frequent technique. Scope and sequence enclosed in the second list._

_To promote our goal students will only be allowed to take EE grade potions from the sessions. Students are encouraged to revise potions until they meet an O level standard._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter_

Neville left with his Gran and Harry relaxed to one of his father's stories. Harry felt a connection to James' _Lonely Wolf _story. The boy had lived in isolation just like Harry. Harry liked that the wolf's friends changed all of that. Neither the father or the son knew when Harry nodded off to sleep.

The night was anything but peaceful when a house elf woke the boy.

"The not-dog needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Sirius' part got scraped by the plot beta. She claimed it would ruin the overall story.<strong>

**If you can't tell I like miniature things.**


	5. Not Dog

**I expanded how some things work in the wizarding world in this chapter. Things need limits… hope it works.**

* * *

><p>"Dobby what are you going on about? What's a not-dog?" Harry hollered.<p>

The elf bounced from one foot to the other while pulling on his ears. It looked like Dobby thought he was making perfect sense, but Harry was lost. Harry's past experiences with the elf made him know something was truly wrong. His mother said more brains the better, maybe it would help him make something of Dobby's rants. His parents portraits were tapped and Harry went about getting changed for whatever needed to be done.

Lily was the first to arrive, "Harry that elf thinks it can't do what's being asked."

"I only asked Dobby to clarify why he came.

"Harry, house elves aren't known for their verbal skills. Try a different question." Lily requested.

"Dobby where is the not-dog?" Harry asked.

James' eyes went large before he interrupted, "Not-dog do you mean Sirius?"

Dobby went back to dancing when he answered, "Muggles, the not-dog with muggles."

"Dobby why does the not dog need help?"

"The muggles are going to kill the not-dog."

James tried again, "Who is the not-dog to Harry?"

Dobby smiled at the question and answered, "Not-dog, Harry Potter family."

"Son, I'm sure Dobby is speaking about Siri." James explained. "Is Harry going to be able to solve this without help?"

Dobby nodded yes as he spoke, "Dobby can't do lock and muggles watching everything."

"Dobby is there time?"

"They start with the sun," answered the little elf.

Harry felt out of the loop, his parents were plotting. What he understood was his godfather life was threatened. They had a few hours till dawn. He collected his father's cloak to counteract the muggle problem. He didn't know how long it would take his parents, but he was getting hungry. The potions must be working, Harry felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He sent Dobby for food and a hamper for Sirius.

"Alright Son, Sirius might look like a dog and act like a puppy but you can't keep him. The Aurors want him and he'll be lucky if he's half way sane right now. We think it would be best if you get his cousin involved, Andromeda Black, no I mean Tonks. She has a level head and will do right by Sirius. He needs a chance to get his head on straight before he turns himself in." James explained.

"I think it would be best if you inform her first before bringing Sirius," Lily stated.

"Andy won't care sweetheart," James complained.

"Are you sure she hasn't changed since… well you know when?" Harry asked.

"Dad's kept tabs on some in our circles," James answered. "You need…"

Harry interrupted, "Dad, I think this is one of those times we talked about. I need to make my own decisions. The goal is the same get Sirius to Mrs. Tonks."

"Right, son," James nodded with approval. Harry's parents bid him good luck and retired from their frames.

Harry gathered his provisions and located a charm. He decided his new shoes were too squeaky. He laughed at the problem, he never thought he would have. He let his common sense dictate his path. He didn't want to meet a stranger with a half crazy dog. That didn't include that it was the middle of the night. Harry was happy that Dobby knew the way.

The elf transported them away with a large pop. Harry wished he hadn't filled his stomach. Wizard transportation left plenty to be desired. Flying and phoenix transport were the exceptions.

Harry noticed where they were and started, "Dobby it's rude to enter a wizards house unannounced."

"Dobby no harm. Dobby want to keep Harry Potter safe," apologized the ashamed elf.

Harry turned to a man that started a full belly laugh. Another wizard with a crazy eye had him at wand point. The witch that Harry presumed was Mrs. Tonks was trying to restore order.

"If that elf didn't bring you in, you would have been seen. Those worthless aurors," stated the crazy eyed wizard. Harry opened his mouth to talk. "No, don't say anything I can't know. They're watching this house like they tried to watch you, Mr. Potter. The names Moody and I'll see all of you later." The senior auror left the house.

Harry mumbled to himself, "Sheer dumb luck."

"Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Andy. This is my husband Ted. Madeye assumed you're here about Sirius." Andromeda stated.

"That's right, my parents… portraits thought you would help," Harry explained.

"Sweetheart, we don't know how or where to find him," Andy stated.

"No, all I need is some place safe to bring him. My Dad thinks he is going to need some care and might not be sane," Harry said.

"Oh, did he find you?" Andy asked. "I've worried the wrong sort would get to him first. The minister of magic still has a price for his head. You'll need to come the same way you have done this time."

"No, but Dobby found him," Harry stated. "Is it going to be any trouble?"

"You are too young to need to worry about such things. You do have the starts of a very fine wizard," Ted Tonks said. "Andy, we better let them go. The sooner they leave, the quicker you get to see your cousin."

Dobby took Harry's hand and popped to a back alley. The elf lead him to an old industrial building. The building looked forlorn with its tiny high windows and disrepaired stacks. There was a new plaque stating that the building was overflow for the humane society, a pound. How did Sirius end up here? Harry listened as security workers emerged from the building.

"It's got to be done Charlie. The district has the worst numbers. No one will find out since no one cares. They're all going down in the morning."

"I don't like it. None of them had a chance."

"Well, life never fair. At least this will make it easier."

Harry knew that doing the easy thing did not make it the right thing.

Harry pulled Dobby into the cloak he was now wearing. Alohomora opened the door and they slipped in. Only the emergency lights were lit, but Harry was nervous about all the security cameras he saw. The dogs must smell him because they were going wild. Dobby was clingy.

"What's wrong Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby no like," said the elf as he pointed to different electronic devices. A stereo, video cameras, large box television and floor lamps were giving Dobby the creeps.

"Dobby do technologies affect you?" Harry questioned. The little elf agreed. "Dobby hide outside and wait for us."

How strange… the pound was filled with electronics unlike his aunts and uncles. House elves were only found in old wizarding families. Technology didn't work with too much magic. Maybe no one realized that house elves don't get along with muggle electronics.

Isles were lined with large variety of grungy dogs stored in cages. Harry was looking for a large black dog. It seemed like half of the dogs matched that description. Getting him to bark wouldn't work. The place was already barking central. It dawned on Harry that Sirius wouldn't act like that. Loud dogs were passed over and others were ruled out because they weren't completely black. Harry found a bone skinny dog that looked like the one he saw before he boarded the knight bus. He couldn't tell its back was turned. Harry was hopeful and whispered, "Sirius." The dog turned but its silver eyes focused on nothing. Harry continued, "Sirius, I'm going to get you out. I'm under my dad's cloak." At that the dog's tail started to wag.

No wonder Dobby had issues with the "lock". He knew nothing of muggle ingenuity. The cages had one way doors and a gate at the other end. There weren't any locks just everyday muggle tricks. "Don't change here we don't want a muggle security breach," Harry said as he slides open the gate. He gently guided the dog to the door. They slipped into the night unnoticed.

Dobby started whistling for them in the alley. Sirius had transformed and had his godson in a bear hug. "Pup, I thought I was a goner. Have you a wand?"

"What do you want one for?" Harry demanded.

"Sorry Harry, I forget you don't know me. I want to confound that door so they won't kill all those dogs." Sirius answered.

"Won't they starve?"

"Nope, the only people who use those doors don't like dogs. The care givers use a side entrance. The adoption doors around on the other side. " Harry handed over his family wand to the talking wizard. Sirius finished his deed and quickly handed the wand back.

"Your cousin is expecting us," Harry stated.

"Finally, I get close to you and your pawning me off," Sirius joked.

"You need a chance to recover and I have nowhere to keep you."

"Don't fret, pup. I'm only giving you a hard time. Now how did you find me… How did you know?" Sirius asked. Harry pointed to Dobby. Dobby hid behind Harry when Sirius tried to give him a good look. "How did you find me?" Sirius directed the question to the elf.

"Dobby wanted to do nice stuff for Harry Potter," Sirius started whistling at the answer.

"Some elf you have there," Sirius stated.

"Dobby's a free house elf," Harry pointed out.

Sirius spied the food hamper. "Tell you what, take me to my cousins after your planned picnic."

Harry laughed and consented. The group found their way to a wooded green space. Harry retold his story. How he found out he was a wizard to finding his parents' portrait this summer. They laughed and cried. It was these moments that made Harry understand why his parent's portraits said they weren't enough. Why did he think that it would be easy to hand Sirius off to his cousin? How did he get so attached so quickly? It was different from his friend Ron and Hermione. Sirius looked miserable, but trying to please Harry. He didn't nag or pick. Harry wasn't compared to others. What he found was unconditional acceptance. Something he'd never known. Harry found that he was comfortable enough to complain. He explained how blowing up his aunt ended any chance he had at going to Hogsmeade. Sirius smiled, "That is something I can help with. I only need that permission slip."

Dobby interrupted, "Dobby can get." Harry agreed.

"He is some elf, Harry, strange but good. Take good care of him," Sirius said. They both grinned when they realized the elf had already returned.

"If only we knew when that rat was returning to England?" Sirius complained. Harry stared Dobby down.

"Dumbee got the rat back," answered the shy elf. "Dobby found not-dog right after."

"What do you want Dobby to call you?" Harry asked.

"I'm kinda attached to not-dog… but not for outside company. Dobby, Sirius is fine."

"We got to get you back to bed, pup," Sirius commanded at Harry's yawns. He ended discussions of future plans.

The party arrived at the Tonks home in low spirits. Sirius promised to write and have him for the holidays. He declared he was going to do away with the Dursley's guardianship. Harry barely stayed composed through the goodbyes. And Dobby whisked him away. Harry cried into his pillow, falling to sleep to his mother's singing. A song he thought was only found in dreams.

* * *

><p>Room eleven was bright with natural light when Harry stirred. Dobby had a spread of food and the Daily Prophet laid out. The newspaper articles seemed like wizards were mad at logic. The presumed innocent man was marked. And the one condemned as guilty was not. There were people calling for Sirius to be found guilty of escape. Others cried foul because he never got a trial. What bugged Harry was most of the paper was filled with propaganda articles. No wonder pureblood ideology was allowed to fester.<p>

Dobby walked in when Harry sat down his finished plate. He looks meek swaying side to side. "Dobby sorry, Dobby didn't want to hurt Harry," he cried.

"Oh, Dobby you didn't hurt me. It was nice, but it's hard sometimes," Harry stated as Dobby nodded his head in agreement.

"Dobby has Harry Potter's letters" Said the elf as he handed over 3 letters. Harry thought how much had changed since last year when the elf was keeping them.

_Harry,_

_Egypt is great! Bill's grown his hair out and it's driving mum crazy. She can't say anything since he was Head boy and he's got a great job. He's taken us to all sorts of sites. It's amazing, but I don't know how the muggles do it without cooling charms. I'm not allowed to write about Scabbers but I'll tell you when I get back._

_Dad was going to read my letter but Bill told him that he would, claiming we deserve some privacy. He's really cool. He talked to me about our electives. He explained that I had nothing to be embarrassed about and that I should tell you the truth._

_The great Uncle that taught us math died when I was seven. Mum's horrible at it so I fudged my way through. I don't think I know enough to keep up in class. Bill also made me promise that I wouldn't use him as an excuse. He's fabulous at Rune, protections and anything like that. I don't want Hermione to think the worst. I'm switching to Runes and would you tutor me in math?_

_The privacy charm is great the twins have tried for the last 2 hours to break it._

_ Ron_

It was strange for Harry to think about wizards not having uniform education before Hogwarts.

Professor Babbling's letter included a year's worth of Ancient Runes assignments along with notes on what she thought was important. She set a conference for the first week of class, but already approved the self-study without a plan.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your interest in Arithmancy pleases me, but I do not approve students for self-study until we have an initial conference. I will be available in Diagon Alley on the 28__th__ of August. I look forward to meeting you._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Professor Septima Vector_

Harry conversed with his mother about his letter. She had expected that kind of response from the professor. Vector was a planner and wanted reassurance that her time would not be wasted. That is why they had him start on the exercises.

A thank you and an acceptance letter were sent to Harry's professors. He mulled around with his school work for a bit. Then he had enough, he would not spend the rest of the day sulking.

"Finished with your moping?" Lily asked. Harry blushed, but nodded. "If I was interrupted before I was finished, I'd continue just to spite the person."

"I don't think I'm like that," Harry replied.

"I don't think you are, but you have the rights to your emotions. You're blessed to have a good dose of your father's temperament. The problem is he doesn't know what it's like to be isolated." Lily continued, "Your father could talk to anyone. He was doted on since he came late in your grandparent's lives. James knew how to interact with adults and loved kids as a child. He was a fast favorite of many. My point is he had better venting habits. Oh, these habits annoyed me until I understood."

"Mum, is this a lecture," Harry interrupted.

"That's not what I intended, Harry. I wish I was there with you," Lily answered. "I want you to have options and skills… Your Dad would say I'm avoiding… I know what it's like to be alone."

Harry's voice shook when he asked, "Will you explain."

"I was the only witch in a muggle family and Petunia…"

"hated you," Harry interrupted.

"Harry, when it comes to people, I don't like to face the facts even if they are staring me in the face. You're right, but I love her and it hurts. She resented me because of my magic and a large chunk of the budget went to my education. Petunia also resented being poor. Mum returned to work once I left for school. It's not like we were little, but Tuney blamed me for that too. I'd do things to try to buy her affection…"

"I did too… I wanted her…"Harry added.

"To love you," Lily finished. "Your Dad didn't fall into those kind of traps. But he never lived our kind of situations. I'm sorry about Severus too. I've got the same sort of blind spot for him. He was my first wizarding friend and we were both so desperate… Harry if I continue this I will make you mopey. Have you gone to the quidditch store yet?"

"No, that's my weak spot. I don't want to be tempted. It doesn't help that I know how wealthy we are."

"Harry, how wealthy you are," Lily corrected. "Sirius loves giving presents go get some ideas."

Harry laughed, "I'm not going to take advantage of him."

"That's not a worry," Lily explained. "If Sirius gets the chance he will spoil you, Harry. He was as bad as James when I was pregnant. He'd use every excuse in the book to get to babysit you. Harry, Sirius won't mind if you use him as an excuse to enjoy yourself."

"Mum the quidditch shop won't take all day," Harry commented.

Lily giggled, "Your father figure out how to do that one day. It's not worth repeating. Ask him if you want to know. Now, the Potters had a love for humor and you can find it in their book selections. Those books conflict with what I once thought a book should be, so I hated them. The Potters were right, their information did stick around when you could laugh about it."

"You mean books like _How Not to Start a Goblin War_," Harry asked.

"That sounds like one," Lily answered. "Your father would read them in the strangest spots. He was always changing his reading location. I didn't figure out he actually spent time reading until 6th year. Your father was a creature of unnoticeable habits."

"It sounds like he drove you nuts until you loved him," Harry commented. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Do the old guys still hang out playing in the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily asked. She continued with an answer. "Get them to teach you to play Ludoipsum. Wait read the general principles first."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harry questioned.

"You're the famous Harry Potter. As long as you're polite, they will be honored to play with you."

"I don't like the celebrity stuff."

"Harry, you're not using it, nor need to. I was trying to get you out of your shell. They'd let anyone play. It changes up the game and it's better than boredom. Do your best to learn everyone's name. Oh, get Ron to teach you to play wizard poker. Don't let his mum find out," Lily carried on.

Harry entered the library with a new goal in mind. James had given him a fast way to find books that met the new interest. The selection was larger than what the one wall bookcase could display. Harry picked a few volumes at random to add to his goblin book. Why not have choices if something did not suit his mood? He set an alarm so he'd have enough time to wear his brace and left.

Quality Quidditch Supplies had a mountain of children peering in the windows at the latest professional racing broom. The Firebolt, it boosted a 3% improvement over other leading models. Harry knew he was right when he thought he'd find holes in his pockets if he stayed around the shop. Why did he need a professional level broom? They proved brooms didn't win games last year against Slytheran. No his nimbus 2000 was good.

Harry observed Diagon Alley differently, he was looking out for reading spots. It concerned him that there was a bench right outside of Ollivandars. Those poor muggle parents that use it before the window would blow due to the latest bad match. He noticed 2 courts, he hadn't ventured down. A nest of pixies was noted to avoid. This closer look made him realize different ages of the buildings. Diagon Alley had the same cycle the new overpowering the old with some tried and true gems between. Door wells that lead to apartments he never cared about popped into view. The Alley had more spots than he could sit before school started.

_How Not to Start a Goblin War_ and Harry found a quiet ledge to read. Harry was hooked, line and sinker. Historic persons were given antics like the twins and criticized in what momma would say rants. It brought forward issues like the Wandbares War. The only reason goblin weren't permitted wands was they hadn't carried them like most of the wizarding world at the time. The goblins never stated they wanted wands, they fought on the principle of being told no. Harry was amazed the book wasn't fiction. Professor Binn's assignment needed work. He'd double check other sources, but he thought he had some errors.

Harry was in the middle of Harron the Great wizard's rule when he was interrupted. A lanky old shop wizard had approached him. "I'm in need of a hand, son. A kneazle wreaked a few barrels and the stones need sorted by hand. I can give you some store credit," the man asked.

When Harry stood the man noticed his scar. "Mr. Potter, I should not have dragged you from your book." The man panicked.

"Sir, its fine. It's refreshing to be treated normally and you still have barrels that need sorting," Harry stated.

The little shop carried amulet and talisman supplies. Four different types of stones were scattered across the floor. The wizard explained if magic was used on the stones, it would mess with their properties. His aunt had trained him so well that he didn't even think about the amount of work. The man was thankful when the work was complete. He gave Harry a first talisman kit and an old guide book that he claimed was better than the new print. Harry was told that his credit could wait till he had more knowledge of what he might want.

It was too early for dinner so Harry skipped his mother's advice and joined a game without reading. Ludoipsum reminded Harry of balancing games. The player had to work together to create hoping they weren't the one with an unplayable piece. His mother was right about the game changing due to who was playing. He couldn't compare the game pieces or cards to muggle games due to the magic. Harry liked the game better than chess and it didn't have the amount of chance you'd find with exploding snap.

Harry enjoyed the company of the 3 old wizards. The eldest was a dozen years younger than Professor Dumbledore. He claims Hogwarts was still singing the professor's praises. It was years before Dumbledore would teach. The youngest claimed to be sweet on Professor McGonagall, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. They shared stories of old Hogwarts professors and stated that Binns hadn't changed. The group enjoyed a few playing rounds before Harry had to retire for his neck brace.

Dinner was ordered and the family went over the day's events. James was pleased that Sirius still had a sense of humor and justice. He bulked knowing the Tonks house was being watched. Harry's parents addressed his house elves theories. James was curious as to how Padfoot ended up with muggles. Lily explained to him what a pound was and why muggles didn't like free roaming animals. James joked about what they didn't know.

James asked more questions than Harry could answer on the new racing broom. Lily giggled at their antics, her boys and their brooms. James teased Harry about asking Sirius for one.

Lily was delighted with Harry's enthusiasm for his history book. She quizzed him to see if it was accurate. After her approval the family debated wizard's lack of logic at length.

They were interrupted when a hyper little owl flew in. Hedwig was not pleased. She pecked the bird because it hadn't stayed still to have its letter removed. Harry had to jump on the bed to catch it.

_Harry,_

_I promised to write and decided why not start today. Plus that owl was driving Andy crazy. Her daughter has a thing for strange cases. She's always bringing home strays. Anyway, for Andy's sanity this one needs to be rehomed. I think the little guy should make a trip to Egypt. Your friend should have a real pet._

_I'll write soon_

_Not dog_

Harry wrote a quick not to Ron and sent the bird on its way. Its life was in danger if it stayed. Maybe Hedwig would like the owl better if it had an owner.

James finished out the night with a story about Sirius' metamorphmagus cousin and how she hated her name. Harry didn't know why you'd call it a bedtime story when you couldn't fall asleep due to giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you don't mind my bad names pulled from Latin<strong>

**Ludoipsum - Latin for fancy game**


	6. Options

**Thank you followers, favorites and commenters **

**The plot beta made major changes to this chapter.**

**Note there is an A/N section at the end of this chapter. (I hate long sections before the story) I also gloss over the aftermath of food issues. I took a few liberties with the ****_Quibbler._**

* * *

><p>The windows were coated with raindrop trails. It was the dreariest forecast since Harry came to stay in Diagon Alley. Charms kept part of the alley dry, but it didn't seem to matter since there was nonexistent foot traffic.<p>

"No rooster?" James commented to his son.

"Not this morning Dad," Harry yawned as he stretched.

"What's wrong, son."

"I'm… starving," Harry replied.

"That sounds more like a normal teenage boy," James commented. "Son, those potions are working. It's going to take time for your body to find a new normal. Don't let me keep you from breakfast. We can talk later."

Harry raced through his morning routine. His grumbling stomach was setting the pace. For years Harry could ignore his stomach, but in less than a week at the alley, he'd changed. He felt like his hunger could never be quenched. Was this feeling Ron's driving force? No wonder he downed so much food. It frustrated Harry that the dining area was busier than normal. Shop workers, Aurors and country witches were crowded everywhere. He even picked out a few different year classmates from Hogwarts.

Harry joined the only person he knew, who wasn't caught up in a deep discussion. Irena Irwin was sitting at one of the smaller booths in the back. She was laughing before Harry could get comfortable. A news owl was trying to dive bomb him. Old Errols flight patterns were better. Harry quickly paid the bird to get every one's eyes off him. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.

"Irena is there a publication that isn't filled with propaganda?" Harry asked.

"There is Harry but it has other problems," Irena responded. Harry encouraged her to continue. "You have to deal with farfetched ideas that are likely bogus. Many assume that _The Quibbler_ is like _The Sun _or any other tabloid publication. Xenophilius Lovegood is… well unique. He's an excellent writer and editor, but some of his beliefs are extreme." Harry didn't know what to say. "Harry, I can send you some back copies if you want."

"It's worth a shot," Harry responded.

"Your grandfather limited your father's subscriptions because he thought them to be a distraction. We forgot to include you when we selected the 4 publications. We thought _The Daily Prophet_, the parseltongue bimonthly magazine, _Quidditch Star_ and _Crossing Muggle Lines_ would be enough," Irena stated.

"Irena, I don't think I care for the _Prophet_ but I understand why I should read it. I'm really curious about the snake magazine, but it's too soon to tell what I think. And I prefer to play quidditch over reading about it," Harry explained while Irena got the picture. "I haven't even seen the other yet."

"Crossing Muggle Lines doesn't have a backorder system. Your first copy will have to wait for the next release. It's written by muggleborns or half-bloods that try to mix the best of both cultures. It covers logic, expanding magic with muggle ideas and some complaints on backward Wizard nature," Irena explained.

"Hello Harry," interrupted Fay Dunbar. She was standing there with her friend, whose name Harry was embarrassed for not remembering.

"Harry, I must get to the library, I'll send those copies to you," Irena stated as she gave her goodbyes.

"Would you care to join me?" Harry asked, trying to be polite.

"Is that alright with you Lisa," Fay asked as Harry got a clue to relieve his embarrassment.

The girls carried on pleasantries until Fay stated what made her seek Harry out. "Wonderful idea on the potions tutor. You have to get an O to take the NEWTs class and I want to be an Auror. Have you already selected your potions?"

"Ah… Not yet, there are so many choices. Have you started?" Harry asked.

"We only found out yesterday. My parents let me invite Lisa over since she wouldn't have any resources since she is muggleborn," Fay explained.

Lisa timidly spoke up, "My mum was excited about the tutoring layout. She thought it sounded like that best for learning to live in the wizarding world. She thinks Hogwarts should offer some sort of home economics course." Fay had learned to let muggle references slide since she would not get them.

"I think it might have been better if Hermione arranged the sessions." Fay commented.

Harry responded, "Fay, we don't need another class. Everyone has different interests and needs. This way we all get to pursue something we find useful or need. Besides, we are doing ourselves no favors staying in Hermione's shadow. And I'm sure Hermione would be happy to go over her best plan for OWL with you."

"Wouldn't she have the best academic selections," commented Fay.

"True, but none of us learn like she does. Wouldn't it be nice for Hermione to get a chance to challenge herself. Plus, this will let Neville and I learn something," Harry stated.

Lisa started, "Harry, can we work on potions we've already covered?"

"That is all going to be up to the tutor. I would hope that if potion shows usefulness or progress it would be approved," Harry answered.

"Are you going to tell us who the tutor is, Harry?"

"Don't know yet. McGonagall only recently approved the plan."

Fay started going on about who she thought were cute NEWT level males. Harry wanted to fade into the background. Lisa face matched her red hair. Harry couldn't of been happier when Fay's mother took them to do their shopping. Harry bid them goodbye and excused himself to his room.

"Good breakfast, Son," James said as Harry nodded. "Harry, I've never been in your shoes. You know what it's like to be starved. I want you to know that you have options. Healers can only treat what they know, not what you haven't told them that affects you."

"Alright, what are my options," Harry asked.

"You could wait the change out, but I think you're just at the beginning. Or you can talk to the healer again. Getting healthy has nothing to do with being macho. No one has grounds to judge you. Thankfully, most have never experienced more than passing hunger," James explained.

"The healer is what you think is best?"

"Son, we can't make this choice for you. Part of our want for a check-up is we don't want you to suffer. It's already hard knowing that there isn't an easy solution for the mental effects. Son, know that there is support out there," James responded.

"Will the healer know when things will stabilize?"

"A healer would have more information about the clues, but they would still have to give you an educated guess."

"I'll set-up an appointment," Harry answered.

"Son, send Dobby so you don't have to think about it. Plus that elf loves doing things for you," James stated as Harry did as he advised. Harry called and explained to the little elf. He was afraid he gave the elf freedom to bring him food every 5 minutes.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting boys," Lily stated.

"Harry, don't worry about explaining," James reassured. He mouthed, "I didn't want her to have to cry."

"Anything planned besides the hard stuff?" Lily questioned while explaining she wasn't clueless.

"It's about time I take care of my eyes. Any opinions on new glasses, mum?"

"Harry, you're not going to want the attention a drastic change causes. Maybe less noticeable frames, but the same shaped lenses. Or you could forget everyone and pick your favorite." Lily smiled. "Promise me you will get yourself some ice cream."

Dobby interrupted, "Gringotts will see Harry Potter."

"See you later Mum, Dad," Harry said as he grabbed his school stuff.

"You want Dobby to take you?"

"No, Dobby, my stomach will like me better if I walk," Harry responded.

Harry made quick time navigating nearly empty Diagon Alley. Magic mops were cleaning up messes from the night's rain. People wouldn't take the time to watch so they got mopped too. The variety of rain coverings that wizards came up with was humorous to Harry. Standard muggle umbrellas looked like they would work better than most of the contraptions. Gringotts' white marble seemed like glass in the rain. The bank had awnings out that were not normally there.

Another goblin ushered Harry up to the spa like healing rooms. The skylights were charmed to show that is was a sunny day. The area was still unnaturally peaceful. Healer Mason dismissed the goblin usher and asked, "Any new problems Mr. Potter?"

"Hunger," whispered Harry as he found his nerve to speak.

A goblin rushed in interrupting the visit. Madam Mason gave him a glare that made Snape seem warm. She carried a heated conversation in Gobbledegook with the goblin. It took her a moment to collect herself before she began, "Mr. Potter, I've been informed that your guardian is in the bank." Harry bleached and started to shut down before Mason explained. "The Goblin Nation recognizes its own law, not that of the wizarding world. In our eyes your guardian is Sirius Black." She had to repeat herself multiple times for Harry to understand.

"You have options, Mr. Potter, but the goblins would prefer for your guardian to be present. I will not let them over look your rights," Mason commented. Harry silently agreed to have Sirius join him.

Sirius stood strangely serious and awkwardly with Andromedia Tonks outside the door to the exam room. Mason motioned Sirius in and told Andy where she could stay. Harry interrupted, "Can she stay?"

"That is up to you, Mr. Potter," Mason stated. Harry confirmed his choice and Mason Said, "Why don't I give you a few minutes."

Harry was pulled into a tight hug when the room cleared. Sirius apologized profusely until his cousin gave him a lecture that it was not helping. Harry asked, "What are you doing here? Isn't it risky?"

"Don't worry, Pup. Andy is getting me prepared for dealing with the ministry. We're here for me to claim my family title." Sirius explained. "Harry quit avoiding. What's going on?"

Harry explained, "Dad thinks there is more help available for my reactions of feeling hungry. Sirius, he says my problem is related to knowing what it is like to be starved." Sirius nodded with knowing eyes.

"You're smarter than most for seeking help. I'm proud of you and you don't have to do this alone. Not any more, Harry," Sirius responded.

Madam Mason returned with a variety of options to help Harry with his recovery. She explained how everyone would have different reactions to the regiment Harry was taking. The intention was to get Harry health not to torture him mentally. The feeling of hunger after starvation was explained to be worse than the original lack of food. Sirius helped Harry evaluate the options to best suit himself. They added a slow release nutrients potion and Harry would carry snack bars with him. This plan lets Harry control part of the changes.

Madam Mason was pleased with Harry's progress. His neck was strengthening, and he had grown over and inch. All of his weight gain seemed lost on his added height. Harry would be the healthiest he'd ever been entering school this year.

The exam room burst with laughter as Harry watched Andy and Madam Mason gang up on Sirius. The animagus couldn't settle on a plan of attack. He switched from complaining to flirting at the drop of a hat. Madam Mason deemed him recoverable. She set him up with a nutrition plan and explained he should be as active as possible. His muscles had started to atrophy. She thought most of the physical effects of the Dementors would be over in a month, but only if he had proper care.

After they were finished the party sought out the Black family manager. Everything was different about the Black family rings. The future barer wouldn't know if the ring would accept them until the ring was on the finger. More blood was required and the rings didn't change colors like Harrys. The obsidian jewel stayed just as black as it had always been. The goblins had Sirius write out the family motto with the blood quill. It was required by the last head of the family.

Sirius delayed all family work until later. The trip was too much. It took both Harry and Andy pleads to get him to return. He wanted to follow Harry around in dog form but didn't have the energy. Andy promised Harry she would keep him up to date.

Poor drainage from the rain was flooding the front of the Wizard's Eyes store. Harry should have taken the appearance of the front as a reason not to go there today. A half coherent wizard, that claimed to only be there on rainy days, helped Harry. The wizard must have been blind since he thought Harry was an adult half-goblin. Harry didn't trust him for treatment outside of self-correcting glasses. Anything else could wait until Sirius or someone else could go with him. The self-correcting lenses made Harry understand why no one noticed that his glasses hadn't been updated. It wasn't needed in the wizarding world.

The bad weather made Harry return to his room. He apologized to his mum for missing ice cream. His planned school work seemed to fly by. Harry was nearly finished when an owl dropped a sopping package.

The inside of the packaged was dry and contained the last 4 issues of the _Quibbler_. A light weight cardstock covered newsprint bound with a simple string binding. It made for a cheap but effective publication. There were articles on exploration trips that searched for mystery answers and proof. Pictures of the oldest know kneazle, interviews and theories on everything. The writing format did not force anything like the articles in _The Daily Prophet._ The articles weren't filly or trying to pull on heartstrings. Theories were present as theories, often seeking help to prove their validity. All interviews were presented as fact, no matter how crazy the person.

Harry's family debated the Quibblers articles on the ministry's perceptions of Sirius. One article claimed he broke the safety net when he escaped. He was now reflecting Dementor's abilities in normal populations. The ministry didn't want to be seen wrong about his identity or innocents. James liked that it made you think. Lily was amused that the word fear was never used. It seemed that was all the article described. Harry wasn't sure how an article could state everything and nothing at the same time.

The _Quibbler_ did not get full approval from Harry's parents. It was agreed that it was better written than _The Daily Prophet_. They didn't tell him no but made him promise to question everything. Harry was keeping it for at least its humor value.

James now claimed Harry had wrackspurts every time he would stare into space. The two would share a smile and Harry would return to whatever was keeping him busy. They agreed wrackspurts were better than having to claim a wandering mind.

The weather affected the Leaky Cauldron's customers. Harry missed the old wizards playing games. Tom had managed to catch a cold, so Harry kept his distance. Harry returned to his room since there was nothing better to do. It was so bad that he even pulled out the talisman kit.

Lily declared a story night. The family went in rounds exchanging tales. James and his self-claimed cousins, Lily and Sev, Harry and his accidental magic burst filled the evening.

After a normal night's sleep, Harry woke to a rooster crows and owls tapping at his window.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The headmaster and myself were pleased with your effort on setting up potions tutoring sessions. I will not insult you with Professor Snape's response. We did approve Neville and your plan. Patricia Bourne a 6__th__ year Ravenclaw was selected to conduct the tutorship. She is intending to become a healer and has the top OWLs scores of her year. She is distantly related to the writer of Moste Potente Potions. Ms. Bourne will contact you in the next few days._

_I must warn you that Professor Snape is threatening to hold her accountable for all melted cauldrons._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry wrote quick notes giving the tutor's name to Fay and Lisa. He didn't want to forget with the distraction of his other letter.

_Harry,_

_My family's plans have changed. I return from France on Wednesday. Mother has broken her foot. She refused my advice of using magical means to heal it. I look forward to seeing you on Thursday when my father is going to take me to Diagon Alley to get more books._

_ ~Hermione_

Harry was sure Hermione hadn't received the tutoring information before she had written. She would have peppered him with questions. Yesterday's boredom made him look forward to the company of his friend. He did worry it would change things with his parents. How would she react to all of his changes? He wrote a reply and told Hedwig to deliver it after she returned from France. Harry loved his bright bird that promptly went back to sleep.

Harry snacked on one of his bars as he opened a small package. There were 3 parselscript books and a note. Irena explained that she bought them at auction for a sickle. There wasn't time to let him check them out. She had found _Snake Migration_, _Slytherin Secrets_ and _Truth and Snakes_. Harry was no longer sure that he liked his grandfather's restrictions. Who wanted to sit in the library to read a whole book. His father caught his frown.

"Son, what are you think about?" James asked.

"Thinking a bean bag chair might be a good addition to the library," Harry commented.

"I thought we wanted you out as much as possible," James stated. Harry explained the planned limits on his parselscript books. "Son, there are ways of bending the rules."

"James is teaching your son bad habits a good idea?" Lily interrupted.

"Lily, my dad did not leave me in the library in the summers. Harry doesn't have that option. Shouldn't we trust him?" James asked.

"Alright James, I'm just being over protective. Remember me with the toy broom," Lily answered.

"Harry you control the catalog, the catalog controls the restrictions. Word of wisdom, never take more than one restricted book out at a time. Remember, if the books in the Hogwarts restricted section, it's against the rules to remove it from your library," James explained.

"Harry, I do trust you," Lily said.

"Thanks Mum. I'm going to get breakfast."

The dining area was back to normal, busy with people of all sorts. Harry spied Seamus and Dean Thomas. All of Dean's half-siblings were teasing him. What witch was he going to enchant? It was one of the times Harry was grateful that he didn't have siblings.

Harry interrupted, "Mind if I join?" All of the little ones clamored for his inclusion.

Dean started to tease them in turn. Their laughter was infectious. The country witches found them adorable. They offered the kids love potions to help them on their quest. Aurors shared funny tales of love potions gone wrong. They enjoyed their time until Dean's mum took the younger kids back to muggle London. Her instructions were different from Neville's Gran. It was normal for her to let Dean function independently. She wanted him back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

Mrs. Finnigan dropped by from her group of Irish witches. She questioned Harry about his summer. She requested that he teach her son how to take better care of his appearance. A money pouch was handed over and she teased them, "Watch out for girls and love potions."

"Mrs. Finnigan, do we really need to watch out for love potions," Harry asked

"Boys you're at the age when people take chances and don't know any better," she replied. "My roommate sent one of the boys to the hospital wing for a week. It was only supposed to make the boy complement her, but she didn't make the potion correctly."

"You guys have my back, right," Dean asked. Harry and Seamus agreed before leaving the Leaky Cauldron. "Ah, leave me alone if it's from the Patil sisters."

"I doubt any of them are here today. Let's enjoy ourselves," Seamus requested.

Harry taught the guys how to navigate their shopping quickly. They ogled the new Firebolt broom. Dean found a book that included potions for an artist. Seamus told them about all the fire related magical creatures. He was hoping they'd get to work with some in class.

The time with the guys did Harry good, but he missed Ron. His friend might not put much effort in things outside of chess, but he could carry a serious conversation.

Too much school work made Harry roam. He started keeping tabs on an orange cat. The activity helped him feel like he wasn't turning into a hermit from all of his school work. The cat was a regular escape artist. Two shop workers were bruised from trying to catch it. Only a cat would believe it owned the world. And it would return at feeding time.

The game of Ludoipsum was skipped that evening so Harry could plan out Wednesday. He wanted to be free of his school work. Harry was worried Hermione's opinionated nature would take over if he didn't have a plan for the tutoring sessions. He valued her friendship and knew her ways saved him on more than one occasion. But Harry was glad that he learned he could be a good student without the rigidness. He did worry about how his changes would impact his friendships.

Lily started a conversation to remove Harry from his brooding mood. "What has you on your toes, Harry?"

"I'm worried about my friends."

"Sweetheart, true friends can handle your changes. Harry, you're only putting your best foot forward. You haven't changed your personality," Lily explained.

"I'm not sure I understand myself, how can I love the change and hate it all at once."

"Harry, that is too much inter perspective. Is there anything on your list that I can help with?" Lily asked. Harry explained his plan and told her that he did not know how to start selecting potions. She questioned him, and directed without giving solutions. He thanked her before getting ready for bed.

James made Harry read one of the wizarding tales before he gave his normal bed time story. Harry listened to tales of misadventures on flying carpets. He was sure his trio did not have a clue what real trouble included.

The following morning Harry woke before the rooster. He ate a snack bar and put on his neck brace before entering the library. His checkmark list showed that he was over a day ahead. That accomplishment could of let him slide, but he didn't want to become complacent. The astronomy workbook didn't feel like work. Harry hoped he would be finished with all of the first year material in September. He was making small gains with his penmanship. This left his rewrites for the last week of vacation. History textbook was replaced with _How Not to Start a Goblin War_. He read one of James' recommendations on visualization for transfiguration. He mixed practical work in with his family wand for charms. DADA was a free for all, with all the library resources. He declared the work for the tutoring sessions counted for potions. He wasn't Hermione, but he was gaining confidence in what he knew.

At breakfast Harry managed to snag a stool next to the Aurors. Madeye Moody was taunting them declaring that Harry had accomplished more than they ever would. He won the aurors over with the claims he'd done nothing special. In return Harry got them talking about how they used potions with their work. One of the younger ones claimed they could get by with just calming draughts for overly excited victims.

Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley's public library for his potions research. His mum had helped him split his requirement into 3 sections, healing, practical, and fun. James gave him the title for a book, _Potions for the Mischievous_ so fun was covered. His current list suited him.

Stomach soothing solution, slow-releasing calming draught (idea coming from his nutrition potions), bruise balm, magical and muggle 5 generations solution (for making family trees), secret ink, doubling potion, giggling draught, ghost coloring potion and cauldron gummy candy (who wouldn't want to know how to make something edible in their cauldron)

The library research was going until Harry heard the potions master's voice. The stack of tomes made it easy for him to hide. He didn't know why he was always eavesdropping, but he could not pass up the opportunity. It didn't take Harry long to figure out that he did not have enough knowledge to keep up with the conversation. He was also embarrassed to think about his mum's reaction if she found out.

He avoided the professor and used an out of the way study desk. There was a whole tome on calming potions. He found a few that met his slow-releasing idea. He copied them to look over later. He was lost in medical potion tomes when Irena found him.

"Issues with your library, Harry?" she asked.

"Only that I don't want to sit in it all day."

She laughed at his answer before greeting the portrait behind them. "Nice to see you, Mr. Peverell."

"Ms. Irwin, do me the honor of introducing the boy."

"This young man is Harry Potter," she stated.

"Son, you should carry on the family tradition and introduce yourself to all the family portraits." Ignotus Peverell commanded.

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he noticed the folded cloak in the portrait's arms.

"Harold should be able to explain," he stated before leaving his frame.

Irena explained, "He's talked more to you than anyone, I've seen. I love portraits, they're the only downside of being muggleborn."

Harry thanked Irena for her help finding the potions he wanted. And he bid her farewell.

The day was spent at his latest reading location beside the entry wall into Diagon Alley. _Slytherin Secrets _was not what he expected. It was written by an early Head of House. The book explained how to manage ambitious self-centered students. Salazar was sympathetic to the old families when Hogwarts was founded. He was willing to try to bridge old values with the new education. That was why he was sought after by so many of the pureblood families. The house had never stopped bridging those differences. The book even alluded that it was his namesake grandson that famously left Hogwarts. The author talked about Hogwarts code of conduct that was fused in its charter. The head of house explained how to cover it without offending the old families. The small book contained all the information need to manipulate any Slytherin. It sickened Harry to think of Voldemort having access to such a powerful book.

Harry made notes to find Hogwarts' code of conduct. Was it lost? He didn't recall covering such a thing. He also wanted to ask Irena about other books written by Hogwarts staff. Was it Salazar or his namesake that left the school? Harry didn't understand how you could leave a life time's work.

The day was successful. Harry was as ready for Hermione as he ever would be. His father ended the day with a tale retelling his day of family lectures. Harry hoped he would enjoy the portraits more than his dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** First, I'm not trying to bash Hermione, I'm only trying to characterize Harry. Remember how bossy she was in the early books.

Fay's friend is going to be Lisa Moon (JKR had Lily Moon on her list before she decided on Harry's mum's name)

Here's a few questions/comments I've received by PM or comments.

**Why a neck-brace and what does that have to do with neglect? ** Many neglected kids' muscles don't develop correctly. The problem is there are many other medical reasons for the same poor development. Plus, I'm helping a friend (foster mom) help a sweet child who should have never needed to wear a brace. Please people, don't leave kids strapped in car seats and don't delay getting these kids help.

**Why aren't you bashing whatever character? **JK Rowling covered a wide variety of personality types in her work. I don't/won't bash a person for personality. Jealousy can be seen all over, but if you need a clear picture visit a class of 4 year olds. I'm not joining the bash Ron camp or any other.

**Relationship/pairings? **They are 13. There is more to life than romantic relationships. I will not set relationships.

**You should write it this way… ** is open to everyone so write your own story. Talking portraits is not original to me and I'm not going to vent if you run with the same idea.

If you do want to input..

Should Hermione's visit be more than a day?

Harry and Draco are always going to be oil and water. But how should Draco mature?

And you can always volunteer to be a grammar/spelling beta.


End file.
